Aqua Laguna
by wicked333
Summary: Nami besucht während ihrer Trennung von den Anderen Water 7 (Paulie/Nami)


**Aqua Laguna M rated**

Fiction: One Piece

Rating: M

Pairing: Paulie/Nami

Warning: AU

**Aqua Laguna**

Soweit lief alles reibungslos. Die Galley-La war gefragter denn je und alles dank dem Strohhutjungen. Seit dieser ins Impel Down ein- und wieder ausgebrochen war, wimmelte es nur so vor Piraten, die Schiffe brauchten oder Reparaturen an solchen. Iceburg saß an seinem Zeichentisch und schaute auf die fertigen Blaupausen für ihr neues Projekt. Nach der Puffing Tom sollte es nun eine Puffing Ice geben, anschließend sollte das Schienennetz erweitert werden.

Der blauhaarige Bürgermeister und Leiter der Galley-La hatte große Pläne. Glücklicherweise fand sich Paulie sehr schnell in seiner neuen Position als Vize Präsident der Galley-La zurecht. Er müsste nur an dem ganzen Papierkram mit dem jungen Mann arbeiten. Der blonde Mann drückte sich gerne um diese verhasste Arbeit. Viel lieber arbeitete er mit seinen Händen und Werkzeug in der Werft, was er voll und ganz verstehen konnte, denn ihm war es am Anfang seiner Aufgabe genauso ergangen.

Vielleicht sollte er eine Sekretärin für den jungen Mann engagieren. Der blauhaarige Mann schmunzelte amüsiert bei dem Gedanken. Er wusste, wie lange er gebraucht hatte um eine geeignete Sekretärin für sich zu finden. Bei dem schüchternen Mann würde es wohl einiges mehr abverlangen. Abwesend schaute er von den Blaupausen auf die Zeitung, die etwas entfernt von ihm, zusammen gefaltet auf einen kleinem Tisch lag und seufzte. Noch immer keine Neuigkeiten über Franky oder dem Rest der Crew. Was wohl mit ihnen passiert war?

Ein weiteres Mal leise seufzend legte er die Blaupausen für die Puffing Ice zur Seite, Paulie sollte später noch einmal darüber schauen. Wenn es noch Schwachstellen gab, würde der blonde Mann sie finden und widmete sich wieder seinem Mammut-Projekt, bei dem er seit der Abreise der Strohhut-Piraten kaum ein Stück voran gekommen war. Sie erwarteten die nächste Aqua Laguna bereits in weniger als drei Monaten. Ob diese Stadt dem ein weiteres Mal standhalten könnte? Er hoffte es zumindest mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Wie auf ein Zeichen klingelte seine Den Den Mushi. Der blauhaarige Mann hob eine fragende Augenbraue als er auf die Uhr schaute. Es war bereits dunkel, wer würde ihn zu der Zeit noch anrufen? Mit einem formellen "Iceburg hier" nahm er den Anruf an. "_Guten Abend Iceburg-san. Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie zu so später Stunde nicht. Mein Name ist Haredas_" erklang es aus der Schnecke. Der Bürgermeister runzelte die Stirn, einen Haredas kannte er nicht. Ein so ungewöhnlicher Name würde ihm in Erinnerung bleiben. Mit einem Achselzucken entschloss er mitzuspielen.

"Keineswegs. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte er ganz der Geschäftsmann, der er war. Er hörte ein leises Glucksen. "_Die Frage ist wohl eher anders herum. Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen_" gab dieser Haredas zurück und Iceburgs Agenbrauen stiegen überrascht an. "Womit genau?" fragte er skeptisch. "_Entschuldigen Sie, dazu müsste ich Ihnen erklären was wir machen. Ich bin Wissenschaftler und erforsche zusammen mit meinen Kollegen die Wetterphänomene der Welt, worunter auch die Aqua Laguna fällt_..." der andere Mann ließ den Satz schweifen als sich Iceburgs Augen überrascht weiteten und anschließend misstrauisch wieder verengten.

"Sie wollen also die Aqua Laguna erforschen?" fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. "_Genau, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Wir glauben, dass wir in der Lage sind Ihre Stadt, zumindest vorrübergehend davor zu beschützen_" antwortete der Wissenschaftler und wieder weiteten sich Iceburgs Augen als eine Welle Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Hatte er richtig gehört? "Wie das?" fragte er skeptisch. Wieder gluckste der Mann an der anderen Leitung. "_Wir haben so unsere Methoden, wozu ich Ihnen mehr erklären würde, wenn Sie meiner einzigen Bedingung zustimmen würden_" antwortete der Wissenschaftler und Iceburgs Augen verengten sich.

Ah, da lag der Hase also begraben. Der Bürgermeister wusste nicht ob er anbeißen oder wütend auflegen sollte. Er musste zugeben, dass dieser Haredas ihn neugierig gemacht hatte. Gab es tatsächlich eine Methode seine geliebte Stadt vor der Monsterwelle zu beschützen? "Was ist Ihre Bedingung?" fragte er, wenn auch etwas schroff. "_Ich habe im Moment eine gewisse Schülerin, die den Wunsch geäußert hat Ihrer Stadt diesbezüglich ein wenig auszuhelfen. Sagen wir, dass es ihre Abschlussprüfung für ein Fach ist, was ich sie unterrichte. Meine Bedingung ist also eine sichere Unterkunft für meine Schülerin für die Dauer ihres Projekts und ein Ort, an dem sie ihre Forschungen anstellen und umsetzen kann_" erklärte der Wissenschaftler und Iceburg schaute verblüfft auf die Den Den Mushi.

"_Also sehen Sie, dass unsere Hilfe komplett eigennützig ist_" fügte der andere Mann etwas amüsiert klingend hinzu. Iceburg schaute noch immer verblüfft auf die Den Den Mushi. War das tatsächlich alles? Seine Stille ausnutzend redete Haredas weiter. "_Es gibt natürlich keine Garantie, dass es klappt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es einen Versuch wert wäre. Was meinen Sie dazu?_" "Na-...natürlich, aber wie kommen Sie ausgerechnet auf Water 7 für ein solches Projekt?" fragte der Leiter der Galley-La erstaunt.

Der Wissenschaftler lachte leise. "_Das müssten Sie meine Schülerin fragen. Sie hat sich Ihre Stadt ausgesucht_" antwortete er und wieder runzelte Iceburg die Stirn. "Wer ist Ihre Schülerin?" fragte er schließlich auf Aufklärung des Rätsels bittend. "_Sie dürfte Ihnen bereits bekannt sein. Sie hat Ihre Stadt bereits einmal besucht..._" der Wissenschaftler wusste wirklich wie er Spannung aufbauen konnte und der blauhaarige Mann rollte seine Augen. Wer könnte es sein? "_Sie heißt Nami_" antwortete der andere Mann schließlich und Iceburg runzelte kurz die Stirn.

Der Name kam ihm so bekannt vor... dann weiteten sich seine Augen als ihm das passende Gesicht zu dem Namen einfiel. Sein Atem stockte als er realisierte von wem sie redeten. "Etwa... von den Strohhüten?" fragte er vorsichtig und ungläubig zugleich. "_Ganz genau_" antwortete Haredas und Iceburgs Augen weiteten sich ein weiteres Stück. "Was macht sie bei Ihnen?" fragte er als sein Herz schneller schlug. "_Sie befindet sich im Training seit die Crew vor 9 Monaten voneinander getrennt wurde. In 15 Monaten finden sie wieder zusammen, bis dahin will sie stärker werden_" erklärte der Wissenschaftler.

"Bitte was?" fragte Iceburg erschrocken und blendete die Wiederholung aus als er plötzlich verstand warum nichts mehr über diese Crew in den Zeitungen stand. Sie waren getrennt im Training... Wie es Franky wohl erging? "_...-s sagen Sie? Könnten Sie eine Bleibe und Arbeitsplatz für Nami-chan bereit stellen?_" hörte er Haredas fragen und kam in die Gegenwart zurück. "Aber natürlich. Wann ist sie hier?" antwortete er schließlich ohne zu zögern. Er hatte mehr als genug Platz für die Piratin bei sich Zuhause. "_Prima, wir dürften etwa in zwei Tagen bei Ihnen sein_" antwortete Haredas und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Iceburg schaute noch eine Weile verblüfft auf die Den Den Mushi. Manchmal klärten sich Probleme wirklich wie von selbst. Nur was konnte die kesse Piratin gegen eine solche Naturgewalt anstellen können, was seine Stadt schützen sollte? Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er an seinen Vize Präsidenten dachte und dessen mögliche Reaktion auf besagte Piratin. Oh, darauf würde er sich freuen. Seufzend beschloss er Schluss für den Tag zu machen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Paulie schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seinen Boss. Wieso kam es ihm so vor als wenn der Mann ihm etwas verheimlichte und dieses Etwas ihn äußerst zu amüsieren schien? Sie gingen gerade die Pläne für die Puffing Ice durch. "Was ist?" fragte der Vize Präsident schließlich, es nicht länger aushaltend. "Wie es scheint lösen sich einige Probleme wie von alleine" antwortete Iceburg kryptisch. Paulie runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann sprach sein Mentor in Rätseln?

"Was meinst du?" seit er Vize Präsident war waren sie per du. Er musste sich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Selbst 6 Monate nach seiner Beförderung war es noch immer etwas seltsam. Der blauhaarige Mann schüttelte nur amüsiert mit seinem Kopf. "Ich habe gestern Abend einen Anruf erhalten. Wir bekommen morgen Besuch" sagte er schließlich. "Besuch? Jemand, den wir kennen?" fragte Paulie interessiert. Es war mittlerweile nicht mehr selten, dass sich Gäste ankündeten bei ihrer Auftragslage. "Sehr wahrscheinlich" antwortete der blauhaarige Mann mit einem kleinen Funkeln in den Augen. Paulie runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das?

Sein Boss machte doch sonst nicht einen solchen Hehl daraus. Nun war der blonde Mann neugierig. "Was sollen wir bauen?" fragte er interessiert. "Das ist es ja" antwortete der Bürgermeister als er seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch abstützte und seinen Kinn auf seine Hände legte, während er zu dem jüngeren Mann schaute. "Unser Besuch möchte nichts von uns gebaut bekommen" fügte er hinzu. "So? Dann ist es ein ganz normaler Besuch?" fragte der blonde Mann überrascht. Das war selten. "Kann man so sagen..." murrte der Bürgermeister leise als er sich seufzend zurück lehnte und seine Augen schloss.

Aber was hatte ein normaler Besuch mit der Lösung eines Problems auf sich? Paulie stellte sich unweigerlich diese Frage als er zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor schaute. Als dieser seine Augen öffnete, konnte er deutlich die Frage in den Augen des blonden Mannes erkennen. Er entschied sich jedoch gegen eine Antwort, er wollte keine falschen Hoffnungen schüren. Namis Auftrag in seiner schönen Stadt würde bis zu Vollendung ihres Projekts geheim bleiben. "Aus dir bekomme ich wohl nichts heraus" seufzte Paulie leise als er seinen Boss musterte. "Wie Recht du hast" stimmte dieser amüsiert ein. "Lass uns weiter machen" fügte er hinzu und beide gingen wieder an die Arbeit.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Am anderen Tag stand Iceburg mit einem Kunden in der Werft und zeigte diesem die Kapazitäten der Galley-La. Ausnahmslos alle waren in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Die typischen Geräusche einer Werft waren noch weit hinter den riesigen Toren von Dock 1 zu hören als der Kunde die Werft erstaunt begutachtete. Er war reicher Mann, der die Eventualität mit einbeziehen wollte seine Stadt an das Schienennetz des Seezugs anschließen zu lassen.

Paulie hämmerte ein Holzbrett an ein Schiff, das sie reparierten, in Gedanken war er noch immer am vorherigen Tag. Wer wohl dieser Besuch sein würde? "Hey Paulie, du bist so still" verkündete Loui-Loui als er ihm ein weiteres zugeschnittenes Brett brachte. Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf als er sich eine Zigarre anzündete. Er atmete den Rauch tief ein. "Wir sind mit den Blaupausen für die Puffing Ice fertig" sagte er stattdessen.

Loui-Louis Augen weiteten sich überrascht als er das hörte. "Wow, wann können wir anfangen sie zu bauen?" fragte er als sich Vorfreude auf das Projekt in ihm ausbreitete. "Hoffentlich bald" murrte der blonde Mann als er ihm das Brett abnahm und anfing es an dem Schiff zu befestigen. Abwesend hörte er wie sich die Tore zu Dock 1 öffneten und nach und nach verstummten die Geräusche von Hämmern auf Holz oder Sägen dieses.

Der blonde Mann runzelte die Stirn als er aus seinem Augenwinkel langes kupferfarbenes Haar erblickte. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sich der Person zu drehte und von seiner Arbeit abließ. Eine junge Frau ging zielstrebig und mit einem Lächeln auf Iceburg zu. Die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend. Sie trug eine blaue lange Jeans und ein blaues Bikini-Oberteil, über ihre Schulter hatte sie einen Rucksack, die andere Schulter zierte ein allzu bekanntes Tattoo.

Paulie erstarrte, konnte es tatsächlich sein? Er sah wie die Frau vor dem blauhaarigen Bürgermeister stehen blieb und zu ihm hinauf lächelte. Dieser schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln seinerseits. "Hallo Iceburg-san. Lange nicht gesehen" verkündete eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. "Hallo Nami" antwortete der Bürgermeister und warf einen amüsierten Blick über der verstummte Werft. "Na-NAMIIII?!" riefen die Arbeiter geschockt und Paulie fiel die Zigarre aus dem Mund als er die äußerlich völlig veränderte Frau betrachtete.

Sie war noch schöner geworden. "Hallo Leute" grinste sie als sie sich den Arbeitern zu wandte. Einigen Männern fielen die Gerätschaften aus den Händen als sie realisierten, dass diese Frau tatsächlich die Strohhut-Piratin war. Verblüfft schaute der Vize Präsident auf seinen Boss, war das der Grund gewesen, warum er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wer sie besuchen würde? Und was machte sie überhaupt hier? "Paulie, kannst du die Führung weiter machen? Ich möchte Nami ihr Quartier für ihren Aufenthalt hier zeigen" verkündete der Leiter der Galley-La als er die junge Piratin ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus der Werft führte. Einen komplett verstummten Dock hinter sich lassend.

Verblüfft schaute der blonde Mann den Beiden hinterher. Nami würde eine Weile bleiben? Was wollte sie auf Water 7 und wo war der Rest der Crew? Diese und einige andere Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf als er zu dem verblüfften Kunden zu ging. Dieser schien kaum glauben zu können, dass er wegen einer jungen Frau einfach abserviert wurde. "Geht wieder an die Arbeit" bellte der Vize Präsident als er sich dem Kunden widmete und die Führung beendete.

/*/*/*/*

Iceburg führte in sein Haus, das direkt neben dem Hauptgebäude der Galley-La stand. "Ist es wirklich in Ordnung einfach so zu verschwinden?" fragte die Piratin mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Keine Sorge, Paulie schafft das schon" antwortete der blauhaarige Mann in einem zuversichtlichen Ton. "Na okay..." murmelte die junge Frau vor sich her als sie das Gebäude betraten. Ein Stockwerk weiter oben, auf der selben Ebene wie sein Schlafzimmer, war das Gästezimmer.

Er zeigte der jungen Frau alles und führte sie anschließend zurück in das Hauptgebäude der Galley-La. In seinem Büro angekommen machte er beiden einen Tee und sie setzten sich an eine kleine gemütliche Sitzgruppe bestehend aus einigen Sofas verschiedener Größen. "Also Nami, dann erzähl mal was passiert ist" fing der blauhaarige Mann an und Nami legte los. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie getrennt wurden, die Nachricht über die Zeitung und dass sie im Anschluss auf Weatheria, einer Insel über den Wolken bei den dortigen Wissenschaftlern in die Lehre gegangen ist um stärker zu werden damit soetwas kein weiteres Mal passierte.

Iceburg schaute sie verblüfft an. Er hatte sie nicht für jemanden gehalten, der aktiv an Kämpfen teilnahm. Wenn er jedoch dem, was die Frankys ihm erzählt hatten, Glauben schenken konnte, war sie eine der Hauptkämpfer der kleinen Crew. "Und was genau führt dich hier her?" fragte er nun neugierig über ihre Absichten. "Ich habe, wie Sie ja wissen, die Aqua Laguna im letzten Jahr am eigenen Leib erfahren und wie Sie sicherlich auch wissen, bedeuten mir meine Nakama sehr viel. Diese Stadt wird zerstört, wenn die Aqua Laguna wieder so stark ist und da Water 7 nun mal die Heimat eines meiner Nakama ist, werde ich alles daran setzen diese Welle soweit es geht unschädlich zu machen" erklärte die junge Frau mit einem entschlossenen Blick.

Iceburg schaute sie verblüfft an. Sie liebte ihre Crew wirklich, so sehr, dass sie sogar soweit ging eine komplette Stadt vor dem Untergang zu retten. Er hatte sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch wirklich unterschätzt. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er keine Zweifel, dass sie wohl tatsächlich das Unmögliche möglich machen würde. Schließlich gehörte sie _der _Crew an. "Wie willst du das machen?" fragte er interessiert als er sich nach vorne lehnte um ihr besser zuhören zu können. Die Piratin grinste ihn stolz an.

"Auf Weatheria wird das Wetter der Welt erforscht und sie können sogar ihr eigenes Wetter herstellen, wenn sie das wollen. Sie machen das mit Blasen. Mittlerweile haben die Wissenschaftler dort eine Blase entwickelt, die scheinbar allem Standhalten kann. Wir haben vor kurzem sogar einen Zyklon darin gefangen" fing sie an zu erklären und sah wie der Mann interessiert und zugleich erstaunt, nickte. "Ich werde die Beschaffenheit dieser Blase kopieren und in einige Module einarbeiten. Diese Module werde ich an verschiedenen Eckpunkten in Water 7 verteilen, sodass sie, wenn sie eingeschaltet werden, eine Kuppel bilden, die groß genug sein wird die Stadt darin einzuschließen" erklärte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten mit Ideen der Umsetzung auf.

Iceburg schaute sie verblüfft an. Es klang simpel genug, dass es tatsächlich klappen könnte. Wie der die Bande kennengelernt hatte, standen die Chancen tatsächlich gut, dass es auch wirklich klappte. "Was brauchst du dafür?" fragte er entschlossen der jungen Frau und ihren ihm bisher unbekannten Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Die Piratin grinste ihn zufrieden an. "Als erstes brauche ich eine detaillierte Karte von Water 7. Ich muss die höchsten und tiefsten Punkte darauf erkennen müssen damit ich meine Berechnungen dementsprechend anpassen kann" erklärte sie und Iceburg schaute sie ein weiteres Mal erstaunt an.

Diese Frau war unglaublich klug. Wieso fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Dann runzelte er die Stirn als er über ihre Aussage nachdachte. "Soweit ich weiß, haben wir leider keine aktuelle Karte..." sagte er nachdenklich und etwas besorgt, würde es etwa an einer Karte scheitern? Überrascht sah er wie sie anfing zu grinsen. "Das ist gar kein Problem. Ich werde meine eigene Karte erstellen" gab sie zurück. "Du bist doch nicht etwa..?" der Mann stockte ein weiteres Mal überrascht. Bei dieser Frau würde er wohl aus dem Staunen nicht raus kommen.

Nami nickte stolz. "Kartographin und Navigatorin der Strohhutbande" ergänzte sie wieder grinsend. Dass sie Navigatorin war hatte er mitbekommen, wenn auch nicht ganz registriert. "Ich werde dir alles zur Verfügung stellen, was du brauchst, allerdings habe ich eine Bitte" sagte der blauhaarige Mann und Nami schaute ihn aufmerksam an. "Behalte dein Projekt wenigstens bis zur Fertigstellung für dich. Ich möchte niemanden hier falsche Hoffnungen machen, wenn es doch nicht klappen sollte" sagte er und die Frau nickte. "Das ist mir nur Recht. So stehe ich nicht zusätzlich unter einem noch größeren Druck als so schon" stimmte sie zu und Iceburg nickte zufrieden.

Bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Der Bürgermeister rief die Person hinein, er war nicht überrascht, dass es Paulie war, der nun den Raum betrat. Mit steigendem Interesse beobachtete er wie sich sein Vize Präsident und die Piratin gegenseitig aufmerksam musterten. Ein amüsierter Ausdruck breitete sich auf Iceburgs Gesicht aus als er sah, wie der blonde Mann etwas errötete. Dieser räusperte sich unbehaglich und drehte sich seinem Boss zu.

"Die Führung ist vorbei. Er wird sich wohl nochmal melden..." erklärte er als sein Blick wieder und wieder zu der Piratin gezogen wurde. "Das ist gut. Danke Paulie. Setz dich doch zu uns. Ich wollte Nami gerade fragen wie sich Franky bei ihnen eingelebt hat und was aus dem Schiff geworden ist... welchen Namen habt ihr ihm gegeben?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Piratin richtend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der blonde Mann etwas stärker errötend auf sie zu kam und sich schließlich auf einen Sessel setzte als er sich eine Zigarre anzündete.

Die junge Frau schaute etwas abgelenkt auf den blonden Mann. In seinem Anzug sah er richtig gut aus... Iceburg räusperte sich leise, amüsiert als er nicht nur die Piratin sondern auch seinen Protégé auf sich aufmerksam machte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen hob er eine Augenbraue. Paulie gab die erwartete Reaktion und errötete, Nami jedoch grinste ihn nur breit an als sie sich entspannt nach hinten lehnte. Paulies Blick unwiderruflich auf sich ziehend. Der Mann konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wieder da war.

"Wir haben Ihren Vorschlag angenommen. Die Thousand Sunny steht im Moment versteckt auf dem Sabaody Archipel und wartet auf unsere Rückkehr" antwortete Nami schließlich mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Wenn wir in 15 Monaten dort wieder zurück finden werden wir zu der Fischmenscheninsel durchstarten" erklärte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten förmlich mit Abenteuerlust auf. "Die Fischmenscheninsel? Soweit ich weiß liegt sie am Meeresgrund. Wie wollt ihr dort hingelangen?" fragte Iceburg interessiert und auch Paulie lehnte sich etwas vor, sein Interesse an der Antwort Kund tun.

"Wir haben das Schiff beschichten lassen. Wenn wir wieder bei der Sunny sind werde ich mir erklären lassen wie man ein beschichtetes Schiff steuert und dann kann es weiter gehen" erklärte sie grinsend. "Steuert?" wiederholte Paulie verblüfft, wieso wollte sie sich erklären lassen wie man ein beschichtetes Schiff steuerte? Das war doch Aufgabe des Navigators. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sich überrascht aufsetzte. "Bist du etwa...?" fragte er überrascht und fing sich einen finsteren Blick ein. "Ist es so schwer zu glauben, dass ich Navigatorin bin? Was glaubst du, warum Ruffy mich mitgenommen hat? Weil ich so gut aussehe? Garantiert nicht" konterte sie feurig.

Paulie stotterte errötend drauf los. Er hatte nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit dieser unglaublich gutaussehenden Frau und wusste nicht so wirklich etwas damit anzufangen, abgesehen davon gefiel ihm ihr Feuer, wenn er es auch nie offen zugeben würde. Iceburg grinste innerlich. Er war gespannt wie sich Paulie da wieder heraus bekommen würde. Wie es aussah musste er es gar nicht, denn Namis Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Iceburg. "Und Franky hat sich prima eingelebt. Er hat aus unserem Chaos-Trio ein Chaos-Quartett gemacht" grinste sie. "Er, Ruffy, Lyssop und Chopper lassen wirklich niemals Langeweile aufkommen" fügte sie teils amüsiert, teils frustriert hinzu.

Iceburg und Paulie atmeten erleichtert auf. Franky ging es wohl gut in dieser Crew, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. "Wie kommt es, dass du alleine bist?" fragte Paulie. Die Frage brannte nun schon seit er sie wiedergesehen hatte auf seiner Zunge. Die junge Frau richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn und erklärte ihr was passiert war. "Kanntest du Ace?" fragte Iceburg als sie fertig war. Nicht nur seine Augen weiteten sich als Nami mit einem bedrückten Blick zur Seite schaute und schließlich nickte.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie sich große Vorwürfe machte. Weshalb? Es war ja nicht so als hätte sie etwas machen können?, fragte sich Iceburg insgeheim. Paulie schaute sie nur überrascht an. Dass sie zu einem solch bedrückten Blick in der Lage war, hatte er nicht einmal erahnt. "Er hatte uns auf dem Weg nach Alabasta vor der Marine beschützt und ist eine Weile mit uns gereist" erklärte sie leise. "Warum machst du dir solche Vorwürfe?" fragte Iceburg und sah wie Nami ihn überrascht anschaute.

"Wir..." sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute auf ihren Schoß. "Ruffy hat für jeden von uns einen unermesslichen Dienst erwiesen und doch war er alleine als sein Bruder starb. Das nagt an einem" sagte sie schließlich und schaute mit einem seltsam verletzlichen Blick zu Iceburg auf. Dieser nickte, das konnte er verstehen. Schließlich hatten sie sich mit der Weltregierung angelegt um ihre Nakama zu befreien und nicht einer von ihnen hatte dabei gezögert. Nur zuzusehen und erst im Nachhinein zu erfahren was passiert war musste schrecklich für jeden einzelnen von ihnen gewesen sein.

"Naja... und was gibt es hier so neues?" fragte die Piratin vom Thema ablenkend. Iceburg grinste und auch Paulie schaute mit gewissen Stolz vor sich her. "Paulie ist jetzt Vize Präsident der Galley-La" antwortete Iceburg stolz und Namis überraschter Blick richtete sich auf den blonden Mann, der nun wieder errötete. "Wow, deshalb also der Anzug. Glückwunsch Paulie" verkündete die junge Frau sichtlich beeindruckt. "Danke" murrte der angesprochene Mann verlegen als er ein weiteres Stück errötete. "Und wir haben einen weiteren Seezug in Planung, da wir das Schienennetz ausbauen wollen ist das nur logisch" erklärte der Bürgermeister weiter.

Nun richtete sich Namis überraschter Blick wieder auf ihn. "Wahnsinn, hier ist ja ne Menge los" sagte sie erstaunt. "Und da störe ich wirklich nicht?" fragte sie plötzlich unsicher ob Iceburg bei dem ganzen Trubel wirklich noch Raum für sie hatte. Schließlich hatte sie um die Chance gebeten auf Water 7 ihr Projekt fertigzustellen. Wäre sie darum gebeten worden, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen. Paulie schaute sie überrascht an. Wieso sollte sie glauben, dass sie störte? "Keineswegs. Ihr seid jederzeit bei uns willkommen, selbst wenn wir noch so viel zu tun haben" versicherte der blauhaarige Mann mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Wusste sie etwa nicht, dass sie ihnen einen unermesslichen Dienst erweisen würde, wenn ihre Idee wirklich so funktionierte, wie sie es erklärt hatte? Beide Männer sahen, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete. "Na dann" grinste sie sich entspannt nach hinten lehnend. "Und Paulie, hast du mittlerweile eine Freundin?" fragte sie breit grinsend als der blonde Mann rot anlief und sich fast an seiner Zigarre verschluckte. Iceburg grinste amüsiert als er zu dem schüchternen Mann schaute.

"Ja, Paulie, hast du jetzt endlich eine der unzähligen Verehrerinnen oder Verehrer an dich gebunden?" fragte er und Nami schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen als ihre Augen amüsiert auffunkelten. Paulie verschluckte sich prompt an nichts als er entsetzt zu seinem Mentor schaute. "Oh? Verehrer? Wie... interessant..." hauchte die Piratin als sie den blonden Mann mit einem verruchten Blick ansah. "Wa-wa-wa-was soll das? Du weißt doch dass ich keine Freundin habe und ein Freund kommt gar nicht erst in Frage und du, du schamlose Frau, wie kommst du darauf mir eine solche Frage zu stellen?" platzte es plötzlich aus dem Vize heraus als er von Iceburg zu Nami schaute.

"Also nein" schlussfolgerte die Piratin unbeeindruckt und Iceburg versuchte sich ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken als er abrupt zur Seite schaute. Paulie schaute die junge Frau entgeistert an. Hatte sie ihm überhaupt zugehört? "Hm~ dann habe ich wohl noch eine Chance..." schnurrte sie als sie den blonden Mann mit einem flirtenden Blick fixierte. Dieser errötete wieder stark als er abrupt aufstand. "I-ich muss zurück an die Arbeit" stotterte er und floh förmlich aus dem Raum.

Nami schaute ihm schmollend hinterher während Iceburg grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. "Wie gemein, das war ernst gemeint" murrte sie eingeschnappt. "War es das wirklich?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann sie überrascht ansehend. Er hatte es zwischen beiden kurz zuvor deutlich knistern gesehen. Die junge Frau schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht..." seufzte sie. Auch sie hatte die Funken zwischen ihnen deutlich spüren können.

"Paulie ist etwas besonderes. Wahrscheinlich so besonders, dass ich ihm das nicht antun kann, aber ein wenig harmloses geflirte wird ihn schon nicht umbringen" am Ende des Satzes war ihr Grinsen zurück gekehrt. "Nma... ihr seid beide erwachsen, tu mir nur den Gefallen und verletze ihn nicht" ermahnte er und die Diebin nickte. "Keine Sorge, wie Sie gesagt haben, wir sind beide erwachsen" versicherte sie mit einem ernsten Blick. Zufrieden stand Iceburg auf. "Na los. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Männer vor Neugierde fast sterben" verkündete er und beide machten sich auf den Weg in die Werft.

/*/*/*/*

Paulie ging murrend aus dem Raum. Wie konnte diese schamlose, wunderschöne Frau nur eine solche Frage stellen? Hatte sie es ernst gemeint oder wollte sie ihn nur aufziehen? Wie... wie konnte sie nur? Weshalb war sie nach Water 7 gekommen? Und wieso verdammt nochmal ging sie ihm plötzlich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Kaum war er in der Werft angekommen und hatte angefangen weiterzumachen kam der Star seiner Gedanken mit seinem Mentor ebenfalls in die Werft.

Prompt wurden sie von den Arbeitern belagert und ausgefragt. Nachdem die Piratin von der Trennung und ihrem Plan sich in 15 Monaten wieder zu treffen, erzählt hatte, schickte Iceburg alle wieder an die Arbeit. Anschließend verschwanden beide in die kleine Werkstatt, in der so einige Feinheiten angefertigt wurden. Wurde das eine Führung?, fragte sich Paulie insgeheim als er ihnen hinterher sah.

/*/*/*

"Wann willst du anfangen?" fragte Iceburg nachdem er Nami einen Platz in der kleinen Werkstatt frei machte, damit sie in Zukunft dort arbeiten konnte. "Wie es aussieht komme ich heute wohl nicht mehr dazu die Karte zu erstellen, also morgen. Uns rennt die Zeit davon, ich weiß noch nicht wieviele Module ich bauen muss" erklärte die Piratin als sie sich ausgiebig streckte, so langsam wurde sie müde.

"Glaubst du, dass du es bis zur Aqua Laguna schaffen wirst?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann interessiert. "Ich werde mein bestes geben" versicherte die junge Frau mit einem entschlossenen Blick. "Dann zähle ich auf dich" gab der Bürgermeister mit einem Lächeln zurück als er Nami wieder aus der Werkstatt und anschließend zu sich nach Hause führte.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Am anderen Morgen machte sich Nami direkt nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Iceburg auf den Weg zum höchsten Punkt der Stadt. Zuerst würde sie eine Skizze anfertigen, dann würde sie den unteren Teil der Insel ablaufen damit auch ja keine Fehler in ihren Berechnungen auftraten. Sie dürfte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte sie eine Bewegung.

Überrascht drehte sie sich in die Richtung und erblickte Paulie, wie er vor einer Horde Männer und Frauen davon rannte. Mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue schlich sie sich in eine Seitengasse um nicht überrannt zu werden. Einige der Frauen und Männer hatten riesige Herzen in den Augen, einige Männer jedoch rannten ihm mit ernsten Blicken und scheinbar weniger guten Absichten hinterher. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, dann waren das wohl diese Kredithaie.

Der arme Kerl. Wieso vereinbarte er nicht einen Zahlungsplan mit ihnen? So wäre er zumindest einen Teil dieser monströsen Gruppe los. Sie beschloss ihn das nächste Mal, wenn sie ihn alleine sah, einmal darauf anzusprechen. Als die Gruppe an der Seitengasse vorbei gerannt war, schlich sie sich wieder aus ihrem Versteck und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

/*/*/*

Paulie kam sich jeden Morgen vor der Arbeit so vor, als wenn er um sein Leben rennen müsse. Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ja klar, die lästigen Kredithaie konnte er verstehen, aber was war mit dem Rest der Meute los? Reichte es etwa nicht aus, dass er kein Interesse an ihnen zeigte? Was war das für eine Unart sich an jemanden heran zu schmeißen? Kiwi und Mozu ärgerten ihn auch nur am laufenden Band, wieso konnten sie ihn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen?

Er würde sich sicherlich schon melden, wenn er jemanden fand, der ihm gefiel. Der Mann errötete als vor seinem inneren Auge Namis Gesicht erschien. Fluchend schmiss er seine Zigarre achtlos davon und rannte schneller. In der Werft würde er sicher sein. Er ließ ein Seil seinen Arm hinunter gleiten, nahm Schwung und befördete es an ein Gebäude, dann zog er sich daran davon. Erleichtert landete er kurze Zeit später in Dock 1. "Na Paulie, bist du wieder davon gekommen?" grinste Loui-Loui als er zu dem blonden Mann schaute. Dieser nickte nur als er durchatmete. Kurz darauf ging er zu seinem Mentor um die Pläne des Tages durchzugehen.

Als er in Iceburgs Büro ankam schaute er sich unweigerlich nach der kessen Piratin um. Der blauhaarige Mann schaute ihn amüsiert an. "Suchst du jemanden?" fragte er amüsiert. Paulie stockte ertappt und errötete stark bevor er drauf los stotterte. "Ne-...nein... natürlich nicht" brummte er. "Falls du Nami suchst, sie ist in der Stadt unterwegs" informierte der Bürgermeister und grinste innerlich als der blonde Mann weiter stotterte. Seine Augen weiteten sich als Paulie tief durchatmete und sich wieder beruhigte während er nickte. Oh? Wie interessant. "Was macht sie eigentlich hier?" fragte der ehemalige Vorarbeiter als wieder ein wenig Röte in sein Gesicht gelang.

"Sie macht eine Prüfung. Ihr Lehrer hatte mich zwei Tage vor ihrer Ankunft angerufen und gefragt, ob wir sie für die Dauer ihrer Prüfung bei uns aufnehmen würden" erklärte der Bürgermeister. "Eine Prüfung?" wiederholte der blonde Mann überrascht. "Ja, sie hat doch gesagt, dass sie auf der Himmelsinsel gelandet ist. Dem Anschein nach ist sie dort bei den Wissenschaftlern in die Lehre gegangen" antwortete Iceburg. "Warum ausgerechnet Water 7?" fragte Paulie überrascht. Sie hatte zwar erwähnt, dass sie nicht noch einmal zulassen würde, dass sie getrennt würden, jedoch hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie direkt in die Lehre ging.

"Zufall? Vielleicht war Water 7 die nächst gelegene Stadt. Das musst du schon sie selbst fragen, wenn es dich so interessiert" antwortete der blauhaarige Mann wieder amüsiert als die Röte im Gesicht des anderen Mannes wieder zunahm. Dem Anschein nach war er wirklich von der kessen Piratin angetan... hm... was daraus wohl werden würde? Nun deutlich amüsiert holte er die Aufgaben des Tages hervor und beide fingen an zu arbeiten.

/*/*/*/*

Paulie sah Nami an dem Tag nur kurz vor Feierabend. Sie trug nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, unzählige Einkaufstaschen, sondern lediglich einen Rucksack mit sich als sie den Arbeitern kurz zu winkte, ihm speziell mit einem kleinen Lächeln fixierte und anschließend in Iceburgs Büro verschwand. Als er eine Stunde später selbst in das Büro seines Chefs ging, war sie wieder verschwunden. "Du hast sie gerade verpasst" grinste der blauhaarige Mann und Paulie verengte seine Augen als er den anderen Mann fixierte. Wieso machte es ihm einen solch offensichtlichen Spaß ihn mit seinem neugewonnen Interesse an der Frau aufzuziehen?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Am anderen Morgen erblickte Paulie die junge Frau in seinen Gedanken vor sich auf der Straße als er vor seinen Verfolgern flüchtete. "Wahh? Hey! Pass doch mal auf!" rief die als er knapp an ihr vorbei rannte. "Sorry, aber ich hab's echt eilig" rief der blonde Mann über seine Schulter als er einen Blick zurück warf. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Meute hinter sich erblickte. Sie würden die Piratin umrennen...

Als ihm das bewusst wurde, warf er aus Reflex ein Seil nach ihr, es schnürte sich um ihren Bauch als er sie mit einem Ruck zu sich zog. "Paulie! Was soll das?" rief die aufgebrachte Piratin als sie in seinen Armen landete. "Willst du lieber überrannt werden?" fragte der blonde Mann atemlos, ignorierend wie sich die Frau in seinen Armen anfühlte. "Huh?" murrte diese verblüfft und schaute über seine Schulter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie den Fanclub erblickte, unter ihnen wieder die Kredithaie.

"Wow, die sind ja wahnsinnig!" verkündete sie erstaunt. "Wenigstens eine, die meine Meinung teilt" murrte der blonde Mann unter seinem Atem als er eine Seitengasse abpasste. Behutsam setzte er die verblüffte Piratin dort ab und rannte weiter. Kurze Zeit später passierte der Fanclub die Gasse ohne der Piratin irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken. Kopfschüttelnd wartete diese ab bis die Luft rein war und ging weiter um den ersten Teil ihres Projekts fertigzustellen.

/*/*/*/*

Einige Stunden später rollte Paulie die Augen als er von Kiwi und Mozu zugelabert wurde. Was wollten sie überhaupt von ihm? Viel lieber würde er das Schiff hinter ihnen endlich fertigstellen. "Oh? Wen haben wir denn hier? Kiwi, Mozu?" fragte Nami und Paulies Nackenhaare standen plötzlich als er ihre Stimme hörte. Auf einen Schlag lag seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf der Navigatorin. Er blendete ihre Begrüßung untereinander aus als er versuchte eine Entschuldigung für den Vorfall am Vormittag zu finden. Er war sich sicher, dass es ein Nachspiel mit der nachtragenden Frau haben würde.

"Paulie~" fing die Piratin an und der Mann schluckte sichtlich als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er sah wie Kiwi und Mozu sich gegenseitig amüsiert ansahen während Nami ihn fixierte. "J-ja?" fragte er vorsichtig. "Können wir irgendwo in Ruhe reden?" fragte die Piratin den Mann überraschend. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie ihn vor den beiden Frauen und dem Rest des Docks zur Schnecke machen würde. Dem Anschein nach war sie erwachsener geworden.

"Uhm... wenn es..." er stockte als sie eine Augenbraue anhob und er ließ den Kopf hängen, es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn sie ihn anschnauzen würde, wenn es keiner mitbekam. "Komm" murrte er als er voraus in sein eigenes Büro ging. Es war direkt in der Werft, da er dort neben seinen Vize Präsidenten Tätigkeiten, noch aktiv arbeitete. Nami folgte dem Mann in einen mittelgroßen Raum. Auf einen Schreibtisch inmitten des Raums häuften sich Papiere. Wieder hob die Frau eine Augenbraue an.

"S-setz dich doch" murrte er als er die Papiere von seinem Tisch schob und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. "Musst du die nicht bearbeiten?" fragte die Piratin interessiert. "Irgendwann sicherlich" murmelte der Mann unter seinem Atem und fing sich einen amüsierten Blick von der Frau ein. "A-also... wenn es wegen heute Morgen ist..." fing er an, sich auf alle möglichen Kommentare und Argumente einstellend. "Genau, es geht um heute Morgen! Waren da auch diese Kredithaie bei?" fragte die Frau als sich ihre Augen verfinsterten.

"Uhm... ja..." antwortete der Mann perplex über ihren Ausbruch. Verblüfft sah er zu wie die zierliche Frau in ihrem Rucksack herum wühlte und anschließend einen Block mit einem Stift zückte. "Wieviel schuldest du ihnen?" fragte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. "25.000 Berrie" antwortete der ehemalige Vorarbeiter zu perplex um ihr bei der an und für sich peinlichen Frage und der schieren Menge seiner Schulden anders zu antworten.

Er sah, wie sie sich den Betrag notierte. "Wieviel verdienst du hier im Monat?" fragte sie in dem selben Ton. Paulie runzelte die Stirn, was sollte das? Wieso sollte sie wissen, wieviel er verdiente? "Uhm... 3000 Berrie" antwortete er sich nicht trauend sie anzulügen oder der Frage auszuweichen. Sie hatte ihn scharf angesehen als er gezögert hatte. "Wie hoch ist deine Miete?" fragte sie als nächstes, nachdem sie die Zahl ebenfalls notiert hatte.

"950 Berrie" antwortete er und schaute nun verwirrter als zuvor zu wie sie auch den Betrag notierte. "Nebenkosten mit inbegriffen?" fragte sie aufsehend und der Mann nickte. "Hmm..." murmelte die Frau als sie plötzlich anfing zu rechnen. Verblüfft schaute der Mann zu wie sie stumm auf dem Papier herum kritzelte und ihm anschließend den fertig gestellten Zettel in die Hand gab, dabei einen stolzen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. "Hier" sagte sie und der Mann nahm den Zettel an sich.

"Was ist da-..." Paulie stockte als er sah, was sie auf dem Papier verewigt hatte. "Es ist ein Zahlungsplan. Hier steht, was du verdienst, hier deine Miete, Essen, Trinken, etc. Dann habe ich noch ein wenig als 'Spaßgeld' abgezwackt und somit hast du 1000 Berrie im Monat über, die du den Kredithaien zurück zahlen kannst und du wärst in 25 Monaten fertig" erklärte sie und der Mann schaute sie verblüfft und geschockt zugleich an.

"So rennen sie dir nicht mehr nach und deine Gruppe an Verfolgern dürfte wenigstens etwas schrumpfen" fügte sie hinzu als er sie noch immer stumm ansah. "Wahnsinn" murrte der Mann perplex als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und auf den Zettel starrte. Hatte sie es eben in weniger als 5 Minuten geschafft seine Schulden zu regeln? Sie hatte ihm sogar noch Spaßgeld eingeplant, was bedeutete dass er nicht auf jeden Spaß verzichten musste um den Kredit abzuzahlen. Er hatte tatsächlich noch genug um davon relativ gut zu leben.

"W-wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte er noch immer geplättet als er zu ihr aufsah. Ein undefinierbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Glaub mir, ich weiß wie es ist auf einem unglaublich hohen Berg Schulden zu sitzen" sagte sie seltsam traurig wirkend. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte der Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Frau lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf als sie aufstand. "Ich muss weiter machen. Bis später, Paulie" damit verschwand sie aus dem Büro den perplexen Mann zurück lassend.

Dieser schaute wieder ungläubig auf den Zettel in seiner Hand als es plötzlich in seiner Magengegend zu kribbeln begann. Diese Frau war etwas ganz besonderes, er hatte es bei ihrem letzten Besuch bereits gesehen, jedoch erst nun wirklich realisiert. Sein Schuldenberg hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal Magenschmerzen bereitet, dass die Lösung so einfach war, hätte er nie erahnt. Er fasste den Entschluss, dass er sie besser kennenlernen wollte. Sie wies eine unglaubliche Tiefe in ihrem Charakter und ihren Handlungen auf, die er bisher wohl schlichtweg übersehen hatte.

/*/*/*

Als er den Abend wieder in Iceburgs Büro kam machte er keinen Hehl draus nach der jungen Frau Ausschau zu halten. "Wo ist sie?" fragte er sich umsehend. Iceburg schaute ihn überrascht an. Er wusste wer mit 'sie' gemeint war. "Wenn du mir 'sie' Nami meinst, sie ist in der Werkstatt und hat mit ihrem Projekt begonnen" antwortete der ältere Mann erstaunt. Er schaute noch überraschter als Paulie nur nickte ohne eine Spur an Röte aufzuweisen.

"Wieso suchst du sie?" fragte der Bürgermeister in der Hoffnung etwas Röte auf Paulies Gesicht zu zaubern. "Sie... tseh... sie hat mir einen Zahlungsplan erstellt. Innerhalb von 5 Minuten waren meine Probleme mit den Kredithaien aus der Welt geschafft" erklärte der blonde Mann und Iceburg konnte deutlich sehen, dass der jüngere Schiffszimmermann noch immer etwas unter Schock gegenüber der Tatsache stand. "Der Strohhut-Junge hat wohl wirklich ein echtes Gespür wie er seine Nakama aussucht" verkündete der blauhaarige Mann kopfschüttelnd. Wenn er alleine schon an Namis laufendes Projekt dachte... unglaublich.

"Du sagst es" stimmte der jüngere Mann ein. "Wie kam es dazu, dass sie dir den Plan erstellt hat?" fragte der Bürgermeister interessiert. "Uhm... nun ja... sie wäre heute Morgen wohl beinahe überrannt worden, hätte ich sie mir nicht geschnappt. Das nimmt langsam Überhand. Mir ist egal ob sie hinter mir her sind, aber dabei sollen sie doch wenigsten darauf achten, dass keiner verletzt wird" antwortete der blonde Mann ernst werdend. Iceburg nickte, irgendwie musste man dem Trubel einen Riegel vorschieben. "Ich werde versuchen eine Lösung zu finden" sagte er schließlich.

Paulie nickte erleichtert. "Ich glaube am effektivsten wäre, wenn du dir tatsächlich eine Freundin anschaffst" verkündete der andere Mann plötzlich und der blonde Mann verschluckte sich an nichts als er wieder stark errötete. Iceburg atmete erleichtert aus, da war die gewünschte Reaktion. "Wie wäre es mit einer der Frauen, die dich so hartnäckig verfolgen?" schlug er vor, innerlich amüsiert. "Ich bitte dich, ich kenne die nicht einmal, außerdem bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf das zu ändern" konterte der andere Mann.

"Hmna... du kennst doch Kiwi und Mozu, wäre nicht eine von den Beiden was für dich? Schließlich kennst du sie und sie sind ständig an deiner Seite wenn sie hier sind" schlug der blauhaarige Mann vor. "Ja und halten mich von der Arbeit ab. Beide ziehen mich nur auf, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mir eine so oberflächliche Freundin wünsche?" konterte Paulie ein weiteres Mal. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich nichts gegen den Gedanken an einer Freundin auszusetzen, also wieso hatte er bisher noch keine?

Lag es tatsächlich daran, dass ihn alle nur aufzogen und keiner ernsthaft mit ihm flirtete oder redete? Iceburgs Augen weiteten sich kaum merkbar. "Was wäre mit Nami?" fragte er und sah wie Paulie deutlich stockte und kurze Zeit erstarrte. Seine Augenbrauen stiegen erstaunt an. Er sah zu wie der jüngere Mann die Augen schloss und seufzte. "Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte er leise und unsicher zu ihm aufsehend.

"Warum denn nicht? Sie ist eine unglaublich kluge junge Frau und mal ehrlich, sie sieht wahnsinnig gut aus. Wieso lernst du sie nicht ein wenig besser kennen? Ich sag ja nicht, dass du dich direkt in sie verlieben sollst. Wie gesagt, lern sie kennen und wer weiß, vielleicht verbirgt sie ja eine bisher unbekannte Tiefe" versicherte Iceburg und sah wie Paulie wieder in sich ging. "Ich hatte mir eh vorgenommen, sie ein wenig besser kennenzulernen" murmelte er kaum hörbar. "Du hast Recht. Schaden kann es sicherlich nicht" fügte er lauter hinzu.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hey Paulie" verkündete Nami am anderen Morgen als sie langsam an dem blonden Mann vorbei ging. Ihr Blick hatte etwas verführerisches darin, was Paulies Herz schneller schlagen ließ. "He-hey" gab er stockend zurück. "Viel Spaß an der Arbeit" sagte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln bevor sie in der Werkstatt verschwand. Der blonde Mann schaute ihr verblüfft hinterher. Dann breitete sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus als er gut gelaunt an die Arbeit ging.

/*/*/*

Er war an dem Abend als letzter in der Werft, nach einem neuen Versuch den Papierkram zu bewältigen gab er schließlich für die Nacht auf. Als er aus seinem Büro ging, sah er in der Werkstatt Licht brennen. Neugierig ging er hinein. In einer versteckten Ecke des Raums erblickte er einen Schopf langer, kupferfarbener Haare. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat er näher heran. Nami hatte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch angewinkelt und ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände gelegt als sie tief und fest schlief.

Der blonde Mann schaute auf die Papiere, die um die junge Frau herum lagen und seine Augen weiteten sich als er Ansätze einer unglaublich detaillierten Karte von Water 7 erblickte. Wahnsinn, sie schien unglaublich talentiert zu sein. "Hey Nami" sagte er leise, er wollte sie nicht aufschrecken. "Hmn~" murmelte die Piratin und schlief wieder ein. Sie musste wirklich müde sein. "Hey, wach auf" versuchte er es erneut, jedoch wieder ohne Erfolg. Der junge Mann seufzte, er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so dort schlafen lassen.

Einen Entschluss fassend lehnte er sich zu ihr hinab und hob sie in seine Arme. Die Piratin seufzte leise als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und wieder fest einschlief. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er ihr leichtes Gewicht in seinen Armen genoss. Er könnte sich wohl daran gewöhnen, solange sie es war um die er sich kümmerte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er aus der Werkstatt und wollte in das Bürogebäude als Iceburg ihm bereits entgegen kam.

"Oh? Ich wollte gerade nach ihr sehen" verkündete der blauhaarige Mann überrascht. "Schon geschehen, wo kann ich sie hinlegen?" gab der Vize zurück und Iceburg führte ihn in sein Haus. Im Gästezimmer angekommen legte der ehemalige Vorarbeiter die Piratin behutsam ins Bett. "Hast du schon gegessen?" fragte Iceburg als er den jungen Mann aufmerksam beobachtete. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, nein" antwortete Paulie als er mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Frau den Raum verließ.

"Wie hast du sie gefunden?" fragte Iceburg als er etwas zum Aufwärmen aus dem Kühlschrank holte. "Ich habe Licht in der Werkstatt gesehen. Als ich ankam schlief sie bereits tief und fest. Unter ihren Armen lag eine unglaubliche Karte. Wusstest du, dass sie das kann?" fragte der blonde Mann als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Es war nicht selten, dass sie zu dieser späten Stunde gemeinsam aßen. "Nma... sie hat es mir am Tag ihrer Ankunft erzählt" antwortete der Bürgermeister nickend.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Acht Tage später kam Nami einigermaßen gut mit ihrem Projekt voran. Den einzigen Kontakt zu Anderen hatte sie hauptsächlich zu Iceburg und Paulie, jedoch verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit alleine. Da niemand erfahren sollte, woran sie arbeitete, war das wohl zu erwarten. So langsam stieg das Gefühl von Einsamkeit wieder in ihr auf. Seufzend schaute sie auf ihre Arbeit, ob sie Iceburg davon überzeugen konnte, dass er ein wenig Zeit mit ihr dort verbrachte? Viel lieber hätte sie noch Paulie bei sich, jedoch ging das allein durch ihr Versprechen zu Iceburg schon nicht.

Demotiviert legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und schaute auf ihre Feder. "Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Paulie als er in die Werkstatt kam und die Piratin so erblickte. "Hm?" murmelte sie aufsehend. Schwer seufzend setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich schwerfällig zurück, dann öffnete sie ihren Pferdeschwanz und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ja, alles klar" antwortete sie schließlich lustlos. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich einsam, dass ihr plötzlich scheinbar alles zu viel war.

Der blonde Mann glaubte ihr kein Wort. "Komm mit" verkündete er plötzlich. "Was?" fragte die Navigatorin überrascht. "Na los, komm mit" forderte er sie auf. Neugierig folgte sie ihm hinaus. "Uhm... warte kurz hier" sagte er als sie vor dem Bürogebäude zum Stehen kamen. Mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue blieb die Frau neugierig stehen. Was hatte er geplant? Kurz darauf kam der Mann wieder nach draußen. "Alles klar, los geht's" grinste er und führte die Frau aus der Werft.

"Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Nami interessiert. "Ein wenig Abstand gewinnen" grinste der Vize Präsident als er sie zu einem Yagara der Galley-La führte. Namis Augen weiteten sich bevor sie anfing zu grinsen und sich bei dem Mann einharkte. "Dann mal los!" lachte sie erfreut. Paulie grinste zu ihr hinunter, auch sie brauchte ab und an mal etwas Abstand.

Iceburg schaute breit grinsend aus dem Fenster. Er war überrascht gewesen, dass sich Paulie den Rest des Tages freinahm, nun jedoch erkannte er den Grund. Auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass Nami sich so langsam in Grund und Boden rannte. Der Tag mit seinem Vize würde ihre Geister bestimmt wieder heben.

/*/*/*/*

"Also, wie kommt es, dass du jetzt nicht verfolgt wirst?" fragte die junge Frau als sie auf die Stadt schaute. "Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch arbeite" antwortete der Mann als er zu der atemberaubend schönen Frau schaute. "Na umso mehr Glück für mich" grinste die Navigatorin als sie die frische Luft genoss. "Und wie läuft's mit den Schulden?" fragte sie nach einer Weile interessiert zu ihm aufsehend. "Dank dir sind wenigstens die nicht mehr hinter mir her" grinste der Mann erleichtert.

"Und wie läuft's bei dir?" fragte er als er ziellos durch die Stadt fuhr, einfach nur etwas Abstand von der Galley-La gewinnen wollend. "Hast du ja eben gesehen" antwortete die Frau mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "An und für sich komme ich gut voran, aber die Luft ist raus, zumindest für heute" antwortete sich sich zurück lehnend und auf die Stadt schauend. "Iceburg hat gesagt, dass du hier eine Prüfung machst. Was genau beinhaltet das?" fragte er interessiert.

Die Navigatorin lächelte ihn an. "Das wird eine Überraschung, aber ich lasse dich bei meiner Prüfung in der ersten Reihe sitzen" antwortete sie mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln und erneutem Feuer in ihrem Blick. "Na da nehme ich dich doch beim Wort" gab der blonde Mann erstaunt zurück. "Schau mal, Baa-chan, das ist doch Paulie-san und das Piraten-Schwesterchen" verkündete eine kindliche Stimme. "Hm?" kam die raue Stimme der Meerjungfrau interessiert zurück. "Oh, Kokoro-san, Chimney, hallo!" grinste die Piratin in Frage und Paulie hielt den Yagara an.

"Tatsächlich, ist dein Piratenkönig auch hier?" fragte die Meerjungfrau als sie sich umsah. "Nein, ich bin leider alleine hier" antwortete die angesprochene Frau und Paulie schaute sie verblüfft an als er den einsamen Ausdruck in ihren Augen erkannte. Es musste sich schrecklich anfühlen von ihren Nakama getrennt zu sein. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, was ihre vorherige Lustlosigkeit wohl ausgelöst hatte. Er beobachtete die Piratin, wie sie Kokoro und Chimney erklärte wie sie dazu kam nun in Water 7 zu sein. "Ah, so ist das also abgelaufen und was macht ihr beide jetzt gerade?" fragte die Lockführerin interessiert als sie zu dem Junggessellen Nummer 1 und der kessen Frau schaute. War das etwa ein Date?

"Ich brauchte etwas Abstand und Paulie war so lieb und vertreibt mir ein wenig die Zeit" erklärte die Piratin mit einem fast liebevollen Lächeln als sie zu dem blonden Mann aufsah. "Dann wollen wir auch nicht mehr stören" sagte die ältere Frau und zog Chimney und Gonbe mit sich in Richtung Werft. "Okay... seltsam" murmelte die junge Frau während Paulie etwas errötete. Er lenkte den Yagara wieder einen Kanal entlang. "Es wundert mich immer wieder wie schön diese Stadt eigentlich ist" sagte die Piratin nach einer Weile abwesend.

"Danke, wir geben unser bestes sie jedes Jahr zu erneuern" gab Paulie stolz zurück. Nami schnaubte amüsiert. "Na dann" murmelte sie. "Wurdest du hier geboren?" fragte sie abwesend auf die Stadt schauend. "Hm. Ja, das wurde ich und selbst? Wo kommst du her?" fragte der Mann interessiert. "Ich komme von einer kleinen Insel aus dem Eastblue. Dort ist es so anders als hier. Meine Schwester und ich sind auf einer Mikan Plantage aufgewachsen, sie lag etwas Abseits von unserem Dorf. Wo du nur hingeschaut hast war Grün" erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln in den Himmel schauend.

Eastblue? Das war ein weiter Weg bis zur Grandline gewesen, ein noch weiterer bis nach Water 7. "Du hast eine Schwester?" fragte er überrascht. Wieso reiste sie mit dem Strohhut, wenn sie noch Familie hatte? Nami schaute zu ihm und nickte breit grinsend. "Ja, Nojiko ist meine große Schwester. Sie ist wundervoll, anders als ich ist sie einsichtig, aber wenn sie will hat sie den selben Sturkopf wie Bellemere-san und ich" grinste sie stolz als sie mit ihrem Armreif spielte.

"Bellemere-san?" wiederholte Paulie neugierig. "Sie war unsere Mutter... nun ja... eigentlich waren wir nicht einmal verwandt, Nojiko und ich sind auch nicht blutsverwandt. Bellemere-san fand uns als Nojiko 4 und gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt war. Sie hat uns mit sich genommen und groß gezogen" erklärte die junge Frau mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Der junge Mann konnte deutlich die Liebe zu ihrer Familie sehen und wieder fragte er sich wieso sie von ihrer Familie getrennt war.

"Warum bist du dann mit dem Strohhut unterwegs?" fragte der blonde Mann, er platzte fast vor Neugier. "Wie gesagt, Ruffy hat uns allen einen großen Dienst erwiesen und mit ihm kann ich meinen Traum leben, in meinem Dorf wäre ich dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen" erklärte sie lächelnd. "Was ist dein Traum?" fragte er fasziniert. Nami fixierte ihn mit einem unglaublich willensstarken Blick. "Ich will eine Karte von der ganzen Welt zeichnen" antwortete sie und die Augen des blonden Mannes weiteten sich verblüfft. "Wa-wahnsinn" murmelte er verblüfft, soweit er wusste, hatte es das noch nicht gegeben.

"Findest du wirklich?" fragte sie überrascht, sie empfand ihren Traum gar nicht als etwas so außergewöhnliches im Vergleich zu Ruffys oder Zoros Träumen. "A-aber natürlich und wenn diese Karte so außergewöhnlich wird, wie die die du von Water 7 angefertigt hast, dann wird das wirklich etwas noch nie dagewesenes" gab Paulie erstaunt zurück, er sah wie sich ihre Augen überrascht über seine Aussage weiteten.

Sie wusste, dass er sie den einen Abend aus der Werkstatt getragen hatte, natürlich musste er auch ihre Karte dabei gesehen haben. "W-..." die Piratin stockte als sie sich eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr strich. Sollte sie ihn wirklich fragen? "Würdest du sie dir ansehen, wenn... wenn sie fertig ist?" fragte sie plötzlich verlegen. Paulie schien zu merken, dass es ihr sehr viel bedeutete, wieso war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel. "Wenn du sie mir dann noch zeigen würdest, gerne" sagte er leise als er sich verlegen am Nacken kratzte, wieso kam ihm diese Situation plötzlich so intim vor?

Er sah wie sich eine liebliche Röte auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete als sie auf die Stadt schauend nickte. Sie sah unglaublich anziehend aus, er beschloss, dass er diesen Anblick mochte. Die Piratin schloss ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Danke" sagte sie leise, erleichtert klingend. Es wurde langsam dunkel als Paulie sie weiter durch die Kanäle der Stadt steuerte. Keiner schien ihnen Beachtung zu schenken, was ihm nur Recht war.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er als er einen kleinen Essenstand erblickte, so langsam konnte er etwas in seinem Magen vertragen. Nami schaute auf den Stand und nickte als sie sich über den Bauch rieb. "Gute Idee" gab sie zurück. Sie stiegen von dem Yagara und holten sich etwas zu essen. Anschließend machten sie es sich auf einem der oberen Dämme bequem und schauten auf die Stadt während sie in Ruhe aßen.

"Ich bin gespannt, wie die Stadt nach der diesjährigen Aqua Laguna aussieht. Die Aussicht verändert sich jedes Jahr etwas mehr" verkündete der blonde Mann als er auf die Lichter der Stadt schaute. "Bestimmt genauso schön wie jetzt" gab die Navigatorin zurück als sie an ihr laufendes Projekt dachte. "Keine Sorge, dafür werde ich schon sorgen" grinste er zu ihr hinab schielend. "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt" grinste sie zurück. Beide hätten nicht gedacht, dass sie die Gegenwart des Anderen so genossen, wie sie es in dem Moment taten.

"Es wäre schrecklich, wenn ich meine Weltkarte Water 7 ständig anpassen müsste" verkündete sie trocken und Paulie fing an zu lachen. "Dann muss ich ja wirklich darauf achten, dass sich nicht allzu viel verändert" grinste er amüsiert. Als er sah wie die Frau amüsiert nickte hob er eine Augenbraue an. "Oder erst recht dafür sorgen, dass sie sich ständig verändert" grinste er mit einem verspielten Funkeln in den Augen. Namis weiteten sich, bevor sie sich verführerisch zusammen zogen.

"Du willst wohl dafür sorgen, dass ich regelmäßig vorbei kommen muss, was?" hauchte sie mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Was, wenn ich das machen würde?" fragte er mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. Namis Augen weiteten sich als sie ihm einen kleinen Klapps gegen die Schulter gab. "Paulie, wer hätte gedacht, dass du tatsächlich weißt wie man flirtet?" fragte sie angetan und verblüfft zugleich. "Nur weil ich zugegeben schüchtern bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht weiß wie man flirtet. Die Leute hier gehen es nur vollkommen falsch an" antwortete er wieder auf die Stadt schauend.

"Du meinst also, dass du jetzt bestimmt eine Freundin hättest, wenn sich jemand die Zeit genommen hätte, es richtig anzugehen?" fragte die Frau erstaunt zu ihm aufsehend, das hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie hatte ihn für so schüchtern gehalten, dass er wohl nicht einmal wusste, was er mit einer Frau anfangen sollte. "Vielleicht" murrte der Mann plötzlich wieder verlegen. Die Röte schoss in sein Gesicht als er sie erleichtert ausatmen hörte. "Na so ein Glück, dass das nicht der Fall ist" verkündete sie und er schaute sie erstaunt an.

"Was? Ich mag es meine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und das würde ja wohl nicht gehen, wenn du vergeben wärst" konterte sie auf seinen Blick. "Tseh..." war alles was er atemlos hervor brachte bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er sah zu wie sich die junge Frau streckte und sich ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Es war bereits spät geworden. "Na los, lass uns zurück" forderte er leise auf. Die Piratin nickte bevor sie aufstand und dem Mann zu dem Yagara folgte.

In Stille fuhren sie zurück zur leeren Werft. Selbst in Icebrugs Büro brannte kein Licht mehr. "Danke, Paulie. Der Tag war wundervoll. Ich habe es wirklich gebraucht" verkündete sie als sie vor Iceburgs Haus stehen blieben. Die junge Frau streckte sich zu ihm hinauf und gab ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Der blonde Mann errötete stark als die Stelle, die ihre Lippen berührt hatten anfing zu kribbeln. Der blauhaarige Mann, der die Beiden hatte kommen sehen, öffnete die Tür als Nami sich zurück lehnte und breit grinsend zu dem Vize Präsidenten hinauf schaute.

"Da seid ihr ja. Wie war euer Tag?" fragte Iceburg interessiert. Er hatte von Kokoro schon gehört, dass es mehr wie ein Date aussah, statt... nun ja... etwas anderem. "Wundervoll. Ich habe die Abwechslung wirklich gebraucht" grinste Nami als sie dem Bürgermeister ins Haus folgte und sich ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückte. "Nun denn, ich lege mich dann mal hin. Lass uns das bald wiederholen, Paulie. Gute Nacht Iceburg-san" damit verschwand die junge Frau aus dem Raum.

Als sie weg war, schaute Iceburg auf seinen Protegé und hob eine Augenbraue an als er sah, wie dieser ihr noch immer hinterher sah. "Setz dich" forderte er auf als beide ins Wohnzimmer gingen. "Also was hat das Spontan-Date ausgelöst?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann amüsiert als er Kokoros Worte aufgriff. Zu seiner Überraschung errötete Paulie nur leicht als er das Wort Date hörte. "Sie ist einsam, ich wollte sie ein wenig ablenken" antwortete der blonde Mann auf seine Hände schauend. "Es hat funktioniert, sie sieht viel besser aus" gab der Bürgermeister nachdenklich zurück.

"Was ist der Grund, warum alle aus der Werkstatt verbannt wurden?" fragte Paulie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Seit Nami die Werkstatt benutzte, durfte keiner mehr ohne Erlaubnis hinein. "Ihr Projekt ist... sehr empfindlich und kompliziert, sie muss hoch konzentriert sein, damit nichts schief geht. Das geht nicht, wenn ständig jemand in der Werkstatt erscheint und sie stört" erklärte der blauhaarige Mann, vorsichtig nicht zu viel von dem Projekt zu erzählen.

"Weißt du was sie macht?" fragte Paulie überrascht. "Natürlich. Sie musste es mir erklären um meine Erlaubnis für den Gebrauch der Werkstatt zu erhalten" antwortete Iceburg nickend. "Und... meinst du ich könnte meine Papierarbeit in die Werkstatt verlegen? Ich würde sie gerne ein wenig im Auge behalten..." fragte der junge Mann ungewohnt ernst. "Du machst dir Sorgen" verkündete Iceburg überrascht. "Ist das so abwegig? Schließlich habe ich den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr verbracht um sie abzulenken" fragte Paulie mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem offenen Blick.

In dem Moment begann Iceburg zu begreifen, wie sehr Paulie die Piratin mochte. Für keine andere Frau hätte er einen halben Tag Arbeit geopfert und dann auch noch gefragt ob er ein Auge auf sie behalten dürfte. "Solange du sie nicht bei ihrer Arbeit störst kannst du gerne deinen Papierkram in der Werkstatt machen. Allerdings musst du mir versprechen, dass du gehst, wenn sie dich darum bittet" sagte der Präsident der Firma schließlich leise seufzend. "Danke" sagte Paulie ernst nickend und erleichtert zurück als er aufstand und sich verabschiedete.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gegen frühen Nachmittag am anderen Tag sah Nami von ihrer Arbeit auf als die Tür aufging und Paulie mit ein paar Berichten in den Armen die Werkstatt betrat. Sie war gerade dabei ein Schneckengehäuse so zu modifizieren, dass es diese spezielle Blase herstellen konnte, so wie sie es von Haredas gelernt hatte. "Paulie?" fragte sie überrascht. "Es macht dir doch bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich mich hier ein wenig breit mache. Mein Büro fühlt sich so verkrampft an" fragte der Mann als er etwas von ihr entfernt die Berichte auf eine leere Stelle eines Tischs legte und sich Platz machte.

"Uhm... keineswegs..." brachte die Frau verblüfft hervor. "Gerne" fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu als sie merkte, dass sie nicht wieder den ganzen Tag alleine sein würde. Paulie schaute sie zufrieden an als sie sich, nun scheinbar wieder neu motiviert, ihrer Arbeit widmete. Was auch immer sie machte... Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich seiner eigenen Arbeit. Ab und an konnte er ihren Blick auf sich spüren, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Wann immer er kurz darauf zu ihr schaute, sah er ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Zufrieden machte er anschließend weiter.

In den nächsten fünf Tagen entwickelte sich daraus eine Routine. Gegen Nachmittag kam Paulie mit seinem Papierkram in die Werkstatt und arbeitete in aller Ruhe mit Nami in seiner Nähe daran. Die Frau schien viel glücklicher zu sein, da sie nicht immer alleine war und Iceburg war zufrieden, dass Paulie nun endlich auch den verhassten Teil seiner neuen Position machte. Nami war gerade dabei ihr drittes Modul zu beenden als sie einen ungewöhnlichen Krach in der Werft hörte.

Es war generell etwas lauter, da es sich nunmal um eine Werft handelte, jedoch war das Geschrei nicht Bestandteil der üblichen Geräuschkulisse. Tief durchatmend stand sie auf und ging aus der Werkstatt. Inmitten der Werft sah sie zwei bekannte Gesichter, die sich scheinbar mit den Werftarbeitern anlegten. Dem Geschrei nach zu urteilen wollten sie eine Gruppe Piraten wegen ihres Kopfgeldes einsacken, was jedoch innerhalb der Galley-La für ausnahmslos jeden verboten war, wenn er keinen Stress mit den berühmten Schiffszimmermännern haben wollte.

Sie sah wie Iceburg und Paulie, die scheinbar ebenfalls vom Krach angezogen wurden, in die Werft kamen. Seufzend schlich sich die Diebin hinter die beiden Kopfgeldjäger, sie setzte ihren Stab zusammen und holte beherzt aus. "Das reicht jetzt ihr zwei! Ich kanns kaum glauben, ihr Idioten. Ihr wollt tatsächlich in einer Werft auf Kopfgeldjagd gehen?" verkündete sie über den beiden angeschlagenen Männern stehend.

Die Werftarbeiter bekamen in der Zwischenzeit milde Panik, war sie nicht selbst eine steckbrieflich gesuchte Piratin? "Ouwww... was zum Teufel..." knurrte einer der beiden Männer finster als er sich die Beule auf seinem Kopf rieb und zu der Frau hinauf schaute. "Nami-senpai?" fragte er plötzlich verblüfft stockend als seine Sonnenbrille verrutschte. Er hatte sich verändert, Johnnys Haarfarbe war nun auf seinem Kopf mit etwas längerem Haar rot und an den Seiten abrasiert und silber. Der Mann bei ihm hatte einen kleinen Bart und lange blonde Haare.

"Na-Nami-senpai?" wiederholte der blonde Mann erschrocken. "Lange nicht gesehen" grinste die Piratin als sie ihnen zu zwinkerte. "Nami-senpai!" riefen beide den Tränen nahe als sie vor ihr auf die Knie fielen. "Kennst du sie, Nami?" fragte Iceburg als er auf sie zu kam. "Ja, sie waren Zoros Begleiter bevor er zu Ruffy stieß. Johnny und Yosaku. Sie haben bisher noch immer nicht gelernt wie man sich benimmt" antwortete die junge Frau zu Iceburg schauend.

"Ist Bruder Zoro auch hier?" fragte Johnny zu ihr aufsehend. "Nein, ich bin alleine und habe einiges zu tun. Macht, dass ihr hier weg kommt. Wir reden heute Abend weiter" antwortete sie zu den beiden Männern hinab schauend. "Jawohl Nami-senpai!" salutierten beide und verschwanden wie gut erzogene Hunde aus der Werft. "Und hört endlich auf mich Senpai zu nennen, ich bin jünger als ihr!" rief sie ihnen hinterher. "Ja, Nami-senpai!" riefen beide winkend zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd seufzte die Frau. "Ich gehe dann wieder an die Arbeit" murrte sie zurück in die Werkstatt gehend. "Uh..." murrten einige Werftarbeiter ihr verblüfft hinterher sehend. "Nehmt euch ein Beispiel und macht es ihr nach" verkündete Paulie, die Arbeiter zur Ordnung rufend. "Ich gehe dann auch mal wieder an die Arbeit" murrte er kurz in seinem Büro verschwindend, dann nahm er einige Berichte und ging in die Werkstatt.

/*/*/*/*

Am Abend klopfte es an der Werkstatt und Loui-Loui steckte seinen Kopf hinein. "Nami-san diese beiden Kopfgeldjäger sind wieder da" verkündete der Mann und die Frau legte ihr Werkzeug nieder. "Nun denn... Kommst du?" fragte sie zu Paulie schauend. Dieser schaute überrascht zu ihr auf. "Huh?" fragte er überrascht. "Ich wollte dich zum Trinken einladen, natürlich zahlen Johnny und Yosaku" grinste die Frau und über das Gesicht des blonden Mannes breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. "Dann los" gab er amüsiert zurück.

Loui-Loui schaute die Interaktion zwischen den Beiden überrascht an. Seit wann war Paulie so ruhig in Gegenwart einer Frau, noch dazu dieser Frau? "W-wo wollt ihr hin? Die Jungs wollten heute Abend auch was trinken gehen" fragte der Teufelsfruchtesser noch immer verblüfft. "Hm? Weiß nicht, Paulie, was schlägst du vor?" fragte die Piratin zu dem Vize Präsident schauend. "In der Regel gehen wir seit Bluenos geschlossen hat in die neue Bar, Legendary Tom" antwortete dieser sich am Nacken kratzend. "Prima, dann gehen wir dahin" stimmte Nami ein und verließ gemeinsam mit den beiden Männern die Werkstatt.

"Also dann ihr zwei, lasst uns was Trinken gehen" verkündete die Frau als sie die beiden Kopfgeldjäger erblickte. "Natürlich, Nami-senpai" grinsten die beiden Männer. "Ich gebe dann den Anderen Bescheid" sagte Loui-Loui als er zu Paulie schaute. "Bis gleich" sagte dieser. "Kommt" murrte er als er voraus ging. "Ihr habt den Mann gehört" verkündete die Piratin als sie sich zu den beiden Kopfgeldjägern drehte und dann zu Paulie aufschloss. Beide grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

"Wow, also das nenne ich mal eine anständige Bar" verkündete Yosaku als er sich in der Bar umsah. "Die Anderen wollen auch noch kommen. Willst du lieber bei ihnen oder ruhiger sitzen?" fragte der Vize Präsident zu Nami schauend. "Weißt du, es ist so lange her, dass ich mal ein wenig gefeiert habe, wir sitzen bei ihnen" grinste sie und nach einer Begrüßung des neuen Barkeepers setzten sie sich an einen großen Tisch. "Hey schaut, das ist Paulie-san" verkündete ein Mann als er mit seinen Freunden die Bar betrat. "Lange nicht gesehen, Paulie-san" pflichtete ein weiterer aus der selben Gruppe bei.

"Wow du scheinst ja berühmt zu sein" murrte Yosaku überrascht als er zu dem anderen blonden Mann schaute. "Natürlich. Paulie ist Vize Präsident der Galley-La" grinste Nami und sah wie sich die Augen der beiden Kopfgeldjäger überrascht weiteten. "Nicht schlecht" murrte Johnny beeindruckt, bevor er sich wieder Nami zu wandte. "Und was machst du alleine hier?" fragte er neugierig. "Hn. Wir wurden auf dem Sabaody Archipel getrennt. Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Fischmenscheninsel" antwortete die Frau und sah zu wie sich die Augen der beiden Männer ein weiteres Mal weiteten, diesmal erschrocken.

"Zur... zur... aber Nami-senpai, nach all-" Yosaku verstummte als er den scharfen Ausdruck in Namis Augen sah. Paulie runzelte die Stirn als er zwischen den Kopfgeldjägern und Nami hin und her schaute. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. "Weißt du etwas von Bruder Zoro und Ruffy?" fragte Johnny etwas ruhiger. "Vergiss Sanji und Lysopp nicht, was ist mit ihnen?" fügte Yosaku hinzu. "Ich weiß nur, dass Ruffy bei Silvers Rayleigh im Training ist bis wir in gut 14 Monaten wieder zusammen kommen" antwortete die Frau und die Augen aller weiteten sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens.

"Si-Si-Si-Silvers Rayleigh? Der dunkle König Silvers Rayleigh?" rief Yosaku erschrocken als die komplette Bar die Piratin entsetzt ansah. "Ja, er ist ein Freund" antwortete die Frau ruhig. "Hey Leute, was haben wir verpasst?" fragten die Werftarbeiter als sie ebenfalls in die Bar kamen und die geschockten Gesichter auf Nami gerichtet erblickten. "Der dunkle König Silvers Rayleigh trainiert den Strohhut-Jungen" rief einer der Gäste noch immer erschrocken.

"Warum überrascht euch das alle so? Schließlich war er zusammen mit Ruffy auf dem Bild in der Zeitung" fragte die Navigatorin mit gerunzelter Stirn als nun auch die Werftarbeiter sie fassungslos anstarrten. "J-ja aber-..." Paulie stockte als er sich eine Hand auf die Augen legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Bei dieser Crew sollte ihn wohl wirklich nichts mehr überraschen. Wer weiß, vielleicht fand Nami ja einen Weg die Stadt vor der Aqua Laguna zu beschützen. Amüsiert über den Gedanken schaute er zu der zierlichen Frau und stockte... nein, das konnte nicht möglich sein. Den Gedanken verwarf er so schnell wie er gekommen war, es für unmöglich haltend gegen eine solche Macht eine ganze Stadt schützen zu können.

Nachdem sich der Schock langsam legte setzten sich die Werftarbeiter zu der kleinen Gruppe. "Also, was macht ihr hier?" fragte die Piratin zu den Kopfgeldjägern schauend. "Wir wollten uns ein neues Boot bauen lassen. Kann ja nicht jeder euer Glück haben und von Lysopps Freundin eins geschenkt bekommen" grinste Johnny. "Und da wolltet ihr nebenbei die Chance wahrnehmen und ein wenig was verdienen oder wie?" fragte die Frau trocken und beide Männer zuckten mit den Achseln als sie grinsten.

"Du hast uns gezeigt, dass man jede Chance nutzen muss" grinste Yosaku. "So wie du uns die Lamb abgeluchst hast" grinste Johnny. "Ehrlich gesagt wäre es schwieriger gewesen einem Kind seinen Lolli zu klauen" grinste die Piratin amüsiert als sie daran zurück dachte. Dann wurde sie ernst. "Wie geht es meinem Dorf?" fragte sie wissend, dass die beiden Männer nach ihnen von der Insel gereist waren. "Als wir es verlassen haben, lief alles Prima. Sie vermissen ihr 'Nesthäkchen' aber sind stolz auf dich" antwortete Johnny. "Nesthäkchen? Lass mich raten..." fing Nami in einem trockenen Ton an. "Genzo-sans Worte" beendete Yosaku amüsiert.

Paulie saß neben der Frau und kämpfte mit der Eifersucht und zugleich der Neugier mehr zu erfahren. Sie kannten sich dem Anschein nach schon ziemlich lange. "Das wievielte Crew-Mitglied warst du Nami-san?" fragte Tilestone interessiert zuhörend. "Ich bin als zweite nach Zoro mit Ruffy gereist, wurde aber erst nach Lysopp und Sanji-kun als letzte aus dem Eastblue zum offiziellen Mitglied" erklärte die Frau breit grinsend. "Also warst du fast von Anfang an dabei?" fragte Loui-Loui erstaunt. Die Navigatorin nickte mit einem aufgeweckten Blick.

"Habt ihr viel erlebt?" fragte ein weiterer Mann. Nami fing an zu lachen. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wieviel. Mit Ruffy kommt wirklich niemals Langeweile auf" grinste sie. "Und mit Lysopp, Chopper und Franky ist unser Chaos-Quartett komplett" grinste sie und die Frankys, die sich unter die Gruppe gemischt hatten fingen an lautstark zu feiern bei Erwähnung des Namens.

"Wie hat sich unser Bruder Franky bei euch eingelebt?" fragte Zanbai neugierig. "Oh ohne Probleme, wie gesagt, er hat seinen Platz in unserem Chaos-Quartett gefunden" antwortete die Frau breit grinsend. "Er baut immer wieder neue Dinge für die Sunny. Wir haben sogar eine Little Lamb" erklärte sie als sie an das kleine Boot dachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sehnsucht machte sich in ihr breit als sich die Arbeiter über die unglaublichen Dinge unterhielten, die Ruffy und Zoro auf Water 7 angestellt hatten.

Sie schloss ihre Augen gegen das plötzlich aufsteigende Gefühl und spürte, wie Paulie sie mit seinem Ellbogen sanft anstieß. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete war wieder dieser ausdrucksstarke Blick darin während sie die Sehnsucht herunter kämpfte. Sie würde es schon überstehen und dann konnte sie nichts mehr trennen. "Was habt ihr als nächstes vor?" fragte sie wieder zu den beiden Kopfgeldjägern schauend. "Wissen wir noch nicht so genau, vielleicht bleiben wir auch einfach noch eine Weile und grasen die Gegend ab" grinste Yosaku.

"Habt ihr kein festes Ziel?" fragte die Navigatorin interessiert. "Mal schauen, vielleicht reisen wir ja mal zum Sabaody Archipel" antwortete Johnny amüsiert. "Macht das und wenn ihr Octa trefft, dann tut ihm bitte nichts. Wir sind Freunde" gab die Piratin grinsend zurück als die beiden Männer sie verblüfft ansahen. Dann sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. "Nami-senpai ist so unglaublich stark" schluchzte Yosaku als er seine Augen mit seinem Ärmel verdeckte und wild drauf los heulte. Nami runzelte die Stirn als sie über den Tisch ausholte und ihm mit der Faust eins über brat. "Idiot, hör auf mit dem Müll" ermahnte sie sich wieder zurück setzend.

Sie konnte Paulies wachsamen Blick auf sich spüren und das war etwas, was sie ganz und gar nicht wollte. Wenn diese Idioten so weiter machten würde er erfahren, was sie so zu verstecken versuchte. "Was meint er damit?" fragte der blonde Mann leise. Nami schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ist nicht so wichtig, Paulie" antwortete die Frau seufzend als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Die Arbeiter schienen es gar nicht mitzubekommen. Natürlich war es wichtig, schließlich ging es um sie und sie bedeutete ihm zu viel, als dass er etwas im Dunkeln lassen wollte. Jedoch sagte er nichts als er sich eine Zigarre anzündete.

Nami stieß ihn leicht mit ihrem Kopf an und richtete sich wieder auf. Diesmal grinste sie als sie die entspannte Atmosphäre genoss.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sieben Tage später hatte Nami ihr siebtes Modul fertiggestellt. Erleichtert so gut voran zu kommen ging sie in die Werft.

/*/*/*

Arlong, Kuroobi, Chuu und einige andere Merman betraten Water 7. 9 Monate, einige versunkene Schiffe und viele gesammelte Schätze später war es endlich Zeit für ein neues Schiff und wo konnte man ein besseres Schiff erhalten als in Water 7 bei den legendären Schiffzimmermännern? Schließlich hatten sie ihr Handwerk ursprünglich von einem Merman erlernt, der übergeordneten Rasse.

"Was macht eine Meerjungfrau in einer solchen Stadt?" fragte der Hai als er Kokoro erblickte. "Zug fahren" antwortete die Lockführerin. Sie war immer vorsichtig wenn sie Fischmenschen in dieser Gegend erblickte. Manche waren harmlos und wollten lediglich Toms Werk betrachten, andere rochen nach ärger. "Keine Sorge, ich will mir nur ein Schiff bauen lassen, dieser Insel wird nichts passieren" verkündete Arlong als er ihre abwehrende Haltung sah.

"Dann folgt mir, ich zeige euch die Besten" grinste die Frau als sie mit Chimney und Gonbe voraus ging. Die Merman folgten ihr zu Dock 1. "Chimney, sei doch so lieb und such Iceburg" bat die Meerjungfrau das blonde Mädchen und diese rannte gefolgt von Gonbe breit grinsend davon. "Hallo Piraten-Schwesterchen!" rief sie als sie an Nami vorbei rannte. "Hey Chimney" grinste diese als sie das aufgeweckte Mädchen sah. "Boss" sagte Chuu leise als er Arlong anstieß und auf Nami zeigte. Dessen Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen als er sich von Kokoro löste und samt Crew auf die Piratin zu ging.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Nami" rief er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und die plötzlich blass gewordene Frau richtend. "Arlong" verkündete sie erschrocken als sie einen Schritt zurück trat und dabei ihr Modul fallen ließ. Promt löste sich die Blase und errichtete über ihr und der Fischmenschenbande eine scheinbar unzerstörbare Kuppel. "Arlong?!" riefen Johnny und Yosaku entsetzt als sie aufsprangen und Nami zur Hilfe eilen wollte.

Paulie schaute entsetzt von seiner Arbeit auf als er die panischen Rufe von Johnny und Yosaku hörten während diese mit gezogenen Schwertern auf die Kuppel los gingen. Arlong betrachtete ihr Vorhaben amüsiert und schaute sich in der großen Kuppel um. "Wie interessant" sagte er amüsiert als sein Blick sich wieder auf Nami richtete, die ihn noch immer entsetzt ansah. Dann ließ er seine Knochen/ Greten knacksen. "Gut, dann kann mich ja nichts daran hindern, dich in Stücke zu reißen" lachte er seine Arme aufwärmend.

Die Werftarbeiter hörten bei der Aussage geschockt auf zu arbeiten als sie sich um die Kuppel zusammen schlossen. Allen voraus Paulie. "Was ist das für ein Ding?" rief Johnny als er fast schon verzweifelt versuchte hinein zu gelangen. "Gebt es auf, diese Kuppel ist so gut wie unzerstörbar" verkündete Iceburg als er in die Werft trat und mit finsterer Miene in die Kuppel schaute, wo sich Arlong scheinbar zum Kampf bereit machte.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Arlong" verkündete Nami sich wieder fangend als sie einen Teil ihres Stabs nahm und ihn schüttelte. "Das solltest du aber, schließlich weißt du ja, wozu ich fähig bin" grinste der Hai amüsiert.

"Was will er von ihr?" fragte Paulie als Panik in ihm aufstieg. "Arlong hatte ihre Insel eingenommen als Nami gerade 10 Jahre alt war. Er hat von jedem Geld verlangt, damit sie leben durften. Ihre Mutter hat sich geopfert um ihre beiden Töchter zu retten, dann fand Arlong Namis erste Seekarte..." erklärte Johnny aufgebracht. Wie er diesen Fischmenschen hasste. "Er verschleppte sie und bot ihr einen Deal an. Sie sollte seiner Crew beitreten und hatte somit die Möglichkeit ihr Dorf für 100.000.000 Berrie freizukaufen, dafür musste sie ihm seine Seekarten zeichnen" fügte Yosaku hinzu.

"Sie wurde von ihrem Dorf verstoßen und fuhr aufs Meer hinaus um von Banditen und Piraten zu klauen" erklärte Johnny ein weiteres Mal den Tränen nahe als die Arbeiter die beiden Kopfgeldjäger entsetzt ansahen. "Dann vor fast genau zwei Jahren kamen Bruder Zoro, Ruffy und die Anderen und befreiten ihr Dorf von seiner Tyrannei. Arlong wollte Nami ihr Leben lang an sich binden" sagte Yosaku seinen Kopf geschlagen hängen lassend während die Arbeiter entsetzt auf die Kuppel schauten.

In Paulie tobte ein Sturm. Sie hatte Andeutungen gemacht, die Aussage, dass die wusste, wie es war auf einem Haufen Schulden zu sitzen. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung gehabt sie zu lesen, wie denn auch? Er hatte es ja nicht einmal erahnt, dass ihr so etwas schreckliches... der Mann schüttelte den Kopf als er seinen finsteren Blick auf die junge Frau in der Kuppel richtete.

"Black Hole" verkündete diese entschlossen als plötzlich eine kleine Kette schwarzer Blasen aus dem Teilstück ihres Stabs stieg. "Chemistry Lion Rod" rief sie als sie die Kette wie eine Peitsche schwang, diese elektrisierte sich und grillte die Fischmenschenbande. "Heiliger Himmel" verkündete einer der Männer als sich der Staub lichtete und nur noch Nami und Arlong in der Kuppel standen, beide schwer am Atmen.

"Was hast du getan?" knurrte der Hai als er sich zu seiner gefallenen Crew drehte. "Nett, oder? Meine Sorcery Climatakt, das Wetter innerhalb dieser Kuppel gehört mir. Mirage Tempo!" damit verschwand die Frau aus der Sicht aller. Die Anwesenden konnten nur verblüfft zusehen und nach ihr suchen. "Super Piraten-Schwesterchen" feuerte sie Chimney begeistert an. Über Arlong entstand eine bedrohliche Gewitterwolke. "Blizzard Tempo" rief sie und ein Eissturm entstand aus dieser Wolke.

"Hahahaha, glaubst du etwas Kälte kann mich besiegen?" lachte der Hai. "Sicherlich nicht, aber wie wäre es damit?" fragte sie als sich plötzlich ein Feuersturm aus einer weiteren Wolke löste. "Cyclone Tempo!" rief sie und direkt über Arlong entstand ein zerstörerischer Zyklon, der den Fischmenschen durch die Gegend wirbelte, ihn dabei übel zurichtend. Als sich der Sturm auflöste lag er gegrillt mit Erfrierungen und Verbrennungen auf dem Boden, regungslos.

Nami ging auf ihn zu und schaute mit einem unglaublich kalten Blick auf ihn hinab. "Halte dich von mir und meinem Dorf in Zukunft fern" sagte sie kalt als sie einen weiteren Teil ihres Stabs zückte und stumm an ihn presste, dann zuckte sein Körper mit Blitzen. Als sie zufrieden war, holte sie eine Stimmgabel hervor und stieß sie gegen die Kuppel, diese platzte und ließ sie somit frei. Mit einem ruhigen Blick schaute sie von Arlong zu Iceburg und schließlich zu Paulie.

Die komplette Werft schaute sie stumm geschockt an. Angewidert schaute sie an sich hinab, dann ging sie Richtung Ausgang. Paulies Versuch sie aufzuhalten erfolgreich ausweichend, ging sie aus der Werft Richtung Iceburgs Haus.

Iceburg und Paulie schauten entsetzt auf die gefallene Fischmenschenbande. "Gnagnagnagna... das Mädel steckt wirklich voller Überraschungen" verkündete Kokoro sich wieder mit Wein begießend. Das schien die Männer aus der Schockstarre zu lösen und Präsident und Vize folgten der Piratin wortlos in Iceburgs Haus. "Nami?" rief Iceburg als er die Treppe hinauf ging und vor dem Gästezimmer stehen blieb. "Nami?" wiederholte er als er langsam die Tür öffnete.

Die Piratin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fenster. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich geduscht und umgezogen, wie lange waren sie in der Werft geblieben, nachdem sie verschwunden war? Sie sah unglaublich einsam aus. Ihre Haare tropften noch und sie kratzte sich über ihr Tattoo als sie abwesend aus dem Fenster schaute. "Nami?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann vorsichtig. Die Schultern der jungen Frau zuckten mehrfach als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte. "Ich habe es ganz alleine geschafft" lachte sie, sie schien unglaublich erleichtert und hatte trotzdem eine hysterische Note in ihrem Ton.

"Ich habe Arlong alleine mit meinen eigenen Waffen besiegt" lachte sie und plötzlich rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. "Wieso weinst du dann?" fragte Iceburg als sich sein Herz bei dem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen zog. "Huh?" brachte die junge Frau erstaunt hervor als sie sich an ihre Wange fasste. Verblüfft schaute sie auf ihre feuchten Finger. Sie ballte eine Faust und fing an zu zittern. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Iceburg eine Bewegung.

Paulie ging auf die Piratin zu und schloss sie ohne zu zögern in seine Arme. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf seine Brust berührt schluchzte sie herzzerreißend los. Der blonde Mann drückte sie fester an sich als er spürte wie ihre Beine langsam nachgaben. Zitternde Finger krallten sich in Paulies Hemd als dieser mit einer Hand durch ihr langes Haar fuhr, mit der Anderen hielt er sie aufrecht. Sicher, dass die Frau in guten Händen war, machte Iceburg kehrt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In der Werft war noch einiges zu regeln.

Nach einer Weile ließ Paulie zu, dass Nami langsam zu Boden sackte, er folgte ihr und zog sie in seinen Schoß als er sich an die Wand unter dem Fenster lehnte. Was für ein Leben musste das nur gewesen sein? "Nami" flüsterte er sie wieder fester an sich drückend. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie sie sich entspannte. Als er zu ihr hinunter schaute sah er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Schwer seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich und dachte ein weiteres Mal über den Vorfall nach. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eine solch mächtige Waffe besaß.

Er hatte sie mehr für jemanden gehalten, der als moralische Stütze diente. Dabei war sie eine aktive Kämpferin und nicht nur das, dem Anschein nach war sie eine der Hauptkämpfer. Wie hatte sie das Wetter so manipulieren können? War das ihr Projekt? In einer solchen Kuppel ihr eigenes Wetter zu erstellen? Oder war der Effekt dieser Kuppel gar nicht gewollt gewesen? Sie konnte sie ja relativ leicht wieder zerstören, man musste nur wissen wie.

Arlong war wohl auch der Grund gewesen, warum diese beiden Kopfgeldjäger so entsetzt auf ihr Vorhaben, zur Fischmenscheninsel zu reisen, waren. Nami war ohne jeden Zweifel eine unglaublich starke Frau, sie brauchte niemanden, der sie beschützen wollte, sie brauchte jemanden, der sie in allem was sie tat unterstützte... wenn er nur dieser jemand wäre. Der Mann schloss seine Augen und genoss die Nähe zu ihr.

/*/*/*

Etwa eine Stunde später öffnete die Frau wieder ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte mehrfach und schaute zu dem blonden Mann hinauf, der sie noch immer fest hielt. "Danke" flüsterte sie lächelnd. "Nichts zu danken" murmelte der Mann als er ein Auge öffnete und zu ihr hinab schielte. "Uhm...d-.. vorhi-..." "Sht..." unterbrach der junge Mann sie und drückte sie wieder an sich. "Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu rechtfertigen, aber Hut ab, du hast ihm mächtig Feuer gegeben" sagte er mit einem gewissen Stolz in seinem Blick.

Nami sah ihn suchend an. Sie sah keinerlei Mitleid darin nur tiefen Respekt. Erleichtert lehnte sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und entspannte sich. "Habe ich wirklich?" fragte sie nach einer Weile sich auf seine Aussage beziehend. "Oh ja, du überraschst mich immer wieder" grinste er als er etwas von der Wand wegrückte, die Frau in seinem Schoß mit sich nehmend. "Ich hoffe, das ist nichts schlechtes" gab sie zurück, jedoch zierte ein kleines Grinsen ihre Lippen.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung spürte sie wie Paulie ihr abwesend mit seinem Daumen über ihren Oberarm strich. "Keineswegs" antwortete er leise und ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Ihre Arme schnürten sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals als sie ihn an sich drückte. "Danke" flüsterte sie und spürte wie der Mann sie ebenfalls etwas drückte. Es lag keinerlei Verlegenheit in seiner Handlung.

Sie wurden durch ein Räuspern an der Tür unterbrochen. "Ich will ja nicht stören, aber da draußen warten zwei Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Batzen Geld für dich, Nami. Geschweige denn einer kompletten besorgten Werft, die sich weigern weiter zu arbeiten bevor sie dich gesehen haben" erklärte Iceburg und sah wie sich das Pärchen aus der Umarmung löste. Nami stand auf und half Paulie auf die Beine. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinab, wo Johnny und Yosaku bereits auf sie warteten.

"Nami-senpai!" verkündeten die beiden Männer zugleich. "Hier wir haben Arlongs Kopfgeld eingesackt!" sagte Yosaku und hielt ihr einen Sack voller Berrie hin. "Ich will es nicht" antwortete die Frau entschlossen. Die Männer schauten sie verblüfft an. "Arlong ist der Mörder meiner Mutter, sein Kopfgeld anzunehmen, wäre weder ein Trost noch würde es sie mir zurück bringen, also nein. Ich will das Geld nicht. Macht damit, was ihr wollt" erklärte sie. "Oder gebt es Iceburg-san oder Paulie, bei ihnen ist es besser aufgehoben. Schließlich habt ihr ein großes Projekt geplant. Eine zusätzliche Finanzspritze würde doch sicherlich helfen" fügte sie im Nachhinein nachdenklich hinzu.

"Paulie?" fragte Iceburg zu dem blonden Mann schauend, dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will es nicht, aber in unserem Projekt wäre es sicherlich gut aufgehoben" antwortete dieser. "Nun gut. Danke, Nami" sagte der Bürgermeister als er das Geld an sich nahm. Er konnte ihre Beweggründe verstehen, bei der Puffing Ice wäre das Geld wirklich gut aufgehoben. "So und nun ab in die Werft mit uns" grinste die Frau wieder gut gelaunt.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Einen Monat später klingelte Iceburgs Den Den Mushi. "Iceburg hier" verkündete er als er das Gespräch annahm. "Guten Tag, hier spricht Haredas. Wir hatten bereits einmal miteinander gesprochen" gab die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers zurück. "Nma... Sie sind Namis Lehrer. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte der blauhaarige Mann. "Die Aqua Laguna wird bald bei Ihnen sein. Wir haben eine ungewöhnliche Stärke an Seebeben in der Nähe Ihrer Stadt beobachtet" verkündete der Mann und Iceburgs Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

"Was?! Aber dann..." verkündete der Bürgermeister erschrocken, er müsste umgehend die untere Stadt evakuieren. "Nami-chan wird die Welle mit Sicherheit bereits spüren und ihre Module in der Stadt verteilen. Sie wird bereit sein. Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg zu Ihnen auf die Insel machen" sagte Haredas ruhig als sich Iceburgs Augen ein weiteres Mal weiteten. "Spüren?" wiederholte er perplex. "Das Mädchen besitzt die Gabe das Wetter mit ihrem Körper zu erspüren, keine Sorge, Ihre Stadt ist bei ihr mit Sicherheit in guten Händen" erklärte der Mann und legte anschließend auf.

Der blauhaarige Mann schaute noch immer verblüfft auf die nun wieder schlafende Den Den Mushi, bevor er hinaus eilte. "Wo ist Nami?" fragte er als er Paulie in der Werft erblickte. "Sie ist vor einigen Stunden verschwunden" antwortete Tilestone als Paulie unweigerlich auf die Werkstatt schaute. Beide Männer schauten ihn verblüfft an. "Wieso? Was ist los?" fragte Paulie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Die Aqua Laguna ist auf dem Weg" antwortete der Mann. "Schickt Leute in die untere Stadt, wir müssen auf der Stelle evakuieren!" rief Paulie auf der Stelle in Aktion springend.

"Paulie, such Nami und komm mit ihr zu mir" verkündete der Bürgermeister als er sah wie ein Schiff von einer Wolke hinab kam. Der blonde Mann rannte los während Iceburg sich auf den Weg machte um den Gast in Empfang zu nehmen. Wie jedes Jahr um die Aqua Laguna begann es zu regnen.

/*/*/*/*

Der Regen wurde immer stärker und noch immer fand Paulie keine Spur von der jungen Frau. Er suchte nun schon fast zwei Stunden nach ihr und niemand konnte ihm sagen wo sie geblieben war. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn im Kopf, oder? Wo war sie nur geblieben?

/*/*/*/*

Etwa eine Stunde später fand er sie, mittlerweile war es fast unerträglich stürmisch draußen. Völlig durchnässt und mit einem breiten Grinsen stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. "Komm mit" murrte er nur außer Atem als er sie zur Galley-La führte. Dort angekommen wartete Iceburg mit einem seltsam gekleideten älteren Mann bereits auf sie. "Haredas" verkündete die junge Frau mit einem kleinen Lächeln als sie den Mann erfreut begrüßte. "Nami-chan. Wie es aussieht geht es dir gut" gab dieser zufrieden klingend zurück. Die Piratin nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Also dann, bist du bereit für deine Prüfung?" fragte der Wissenschaftler und Paulie schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ich bin immer bereit" antwortete die Frau mit einem lebhaften Funkeln in den Augen. "Gut, dann legen wir mal los, wie es aussieht ist die Aqua Laguna auf dem Weg" sagte der alte Mann und ließ sich von Nami zum höchsten Punkt der Stadt führen. "Was beinhaltet diese Prüfung?" fragte Paulie verwirrt zu Iceburg schauend. Dieser grinste nur leicht. "Lass dich überraschen" antwortete er kopfschüttelnd.

"Dann mal los" grinste die Frau als sie ihr letztes Modul an dem Brunnen befestigte. Dann drückte sie auf einen Knopf, plötzlich bildete sich um die Stadt eine durchsichtige Kuppel. "Verdammt" fluchte die Frau als sie sah, dass ein Teil der Blase nicht entstand. Dann rannte die Piratin los. "Nami!" rief Paulie als er ihr hinterher rannte. An den oberen Dämmen hatten sich die Arbeiter versammelt und schauten verblüfft auf die Kuppel. "Wah, die Piraten-Lady rennt schon wieder der Aqua Laguna entgegen" rief einer der Männer als er sah wie die Frau gefolgt von Paulie hinab rannte.

"Ihr bleibt wo ihr seid" rief der Mann über seine Schulter als er merkte, dass die Männer ihnen folgen wollten. Fluchend sah er wieder vor sich, wie konnte diese zierliche Frau nur so verdammt schnell sein? Die Aqua Laguna war bereits fast über ihnen als Nami das defekte Modul erreichte. Paulie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als er zusah, wie sie das Modul auseinander rupfte und einige Drähte aneinander presste. Kaum war das geschehen entstand auch aus diesem Modul eine Blase.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Aqua Laguna hatte die Stadt erreicht und prallte gegen die Kuppel. "Haha,... ich hab's geschafft" grinste sie als sie den Deckel wieder schloss und auf die riesige Welle schaute. "Wahnsinn" verkündete der blonde Mann als er auf die Welle starrte. Soweit hielt die Kuppel stand. "Lass uns wieder hinauf gehen, sicher ist sicher" grinste die Piratin als sie sich Paulies Arm packte und ihn mit sich hinauf zog. Perplex ließ sich der Vize ziehen.

Am oberen Damm angekommen sahen sie die verblüfften Blicke der Männer als sie fassungslos auf die Kuppel schauten unter ihnen auch Johnny und Yosaku, die Nami anfeuerten. "Das war knapp" grinste sie den perplexen Mann noch immer hinter sich her ziehend. Zurück bei Iceburg und Haredas kam Paulie langsam wieder zu sich. Angespannt schauten sie auf die riesige Welle, die durch den aufgebauten Druck gegen die Kuppel, die Stadt fast in sich einschloss.

Welle für Welle hielt die Kuppel stand. Bis etwa eine Stunde später der Spuk vorbei war. Haredas schaute stolz über die Stadt. "Prüfung bestanden, die Stadt ist intakt" verkündete er breit grinsend als er zu der Frau schaute. Lachend fiel sie dem noch immer verblüfft starrenden Paulie um den Hals. "D-das war dein Projekt?" fragte er verblüfft. Die Frau nickte breit grinsend. "Ich konnte mir eine Stadt aussuchen, die ich vor irgendeinem Wetterphänomen beschütze. Meine erste Wahl fiel auf Water 7" erklärte sie begeistert.

"Als ich es Iceburg-san erzählt habe, hat er mir erlaubt dieses Projekt hier zu beginnen, seine einzige Bedingung war, dass ich es niemanden verrate aus Angst, dass es hinterher doch nicht klappte" erklärte sie und der blonde Mann schaute von ihr zu seinem Mentor und wieder zurück. Dann schaute er auf die Stadt. Vollkommen heil. Die junge Frau hatte ihre Arme noch immer um seinen Hals geschlossen als sie ausgelassen lachte, sie waren völlig durchnässt, jedoch schien es allen egal zu ein als sie auf die Stadt schauten.

Einen Entschluss fassend, packte er sich die Frau um die Taille und hob sie in seine Arme. Überrascht quietschend lachte sie weiter als der blonde Mann sie davon trug. "Wir sehen uns morgen" rief er über seine Schulter als er einen Blick auf seinen verblüfften Mentor warf. "Das kann doch nicht... was hat er vor?" murrte dieser erstaunt. Sie konnten die Piratin noch immer lachen hören als Paulie die Richtung seiner Wohnung einschlug. Haredas hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, behielt seine Gedanken jedoch für sich.

/*/*

"Hey, wo soll die Reise hingehen?" fragte Nami als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, jedoch vibrierte ihr Körper förmlich mit Energie. Der Mann schenkte ihr ein äußerst anziehendes Grinsen als er einen Wohnkomplex betrat. "Zu mir" antwortete er und hob eine Augenbraue. "So? Und was wollen wir da?" fragte die Frau als ihr Herz schneller schlug. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal aus den nassen Klamotten heraus kommen und dann sehen wir weiter?" schlug er in einer tieferen Tonlage vor als er im dritten Stock vor einer Tür Halt machte und die junge Frau von seinen Armen ließ damit er aufschließen konnte.

Kaum war die Tür offen, schob der Mann die Piratin fast schon in die Wohnung. "Einverstanden" hauchte diese als sie zu ihm hinauf schielte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, konnte somit nicht sehen, was er tat. Der blonde Mann trat die Tür zu und presste Nami anschließend mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen eine Wand. Eine Hand ergriff ihre und hielt sie über ihren Körper während die Andere ihr Kinn erfasste und ihren Kopf seitlich zu sich hoch neigte.

Der Mann kam der Bewegung entgegen und fing ihre Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Hmnh?... hm... hmmm~" die Navigatorin entspannte sich nach der anfänglichen Überraschung schnell und hatte keine Probleme dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss standzuhalten. Der Mann ließ ihr keinerlei Möglichkeit dem Kuss zu folgen als er sich von ihr löste und ihren Hals und Nacken hinab küsste. "Ah~n, Paulie~" stöhnte die Piratin erregt als sie seine Zähne deutlich auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Mann eine solch dominante Ader hatte?

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig" murrte er als er die Frau zu sich drehte, er packte ihre Taille und hob sie auf seine Augenhöhe. Nami ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. "Dafür bin ich bekannt" gab sie mit einem sexy Grinsen zurück. Oh, sie liebte diese neue, aufregende Seite an dem sonst so schüchternen Mann. Ihr Rücken traf unsanft die Wand hinter sich als der Schiffszimmermann ihre Arme über ihren Körper hielt und sie stürmisch küsste. Der Mann konnte vielleicht küssen.

"Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, hast du was gesagt von Klamotten loswerden?" fragte die Piratin schwer atmend. Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, spürte sie seine Hand an ihrem Nacken, kurz darauf fiel ihr Bikini-Oberteil. "Ich hatte eigentlich dich gemeint" hauchte sie als Paulie das Oberteil von ihrem Körper zog. "Kann ich was dafür, dass ich dich lieber nackt sehe als mich?" fragte er rau als er ihre äußerst ansehliche Brust begutachtete. "Ouh~n, Pauli~e" stöhnte die Piratin frustriert als er wieder ihren empfindlichen Hals entlang küsste.

Sie schlug ihm kraftlos gegen den Hinterkopf um ihren Standpunkt klarzumachen. "Tss... ist ja gut" murrte er als er sie an ihrem Hintern fasste und sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug. Dort angekommen schmiss er sie unsanft auf das Bett. Die Frau liebte diese grobe Behandlung, der Mann hatte offensichtlich keine Angst sie zu brechen. Als sie aufsah, wässerte sich ihr Mund. Sie sah zu, wie dieser unglaublich attraktive Mann seine Krawatte, Jackett und sich anschließend seines Hemds entledigte als sein hitziger Blick an ihr hängen blieb.

Oh sie war wirklich eine glückliche, glückliche Frau, dachte sie als sie seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper erblickte. An seiner Hose angekommen hob er eine Augenbraue und warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf ihre Jeans. Mit einem verführerischen Grinsen machte sie sich dran dieses lästige Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter als sie seinen etwas überraschten Blick sah während sie ihre Hose samt Bikinihose herunter zog, nun komplett nackt vor ihm liegend.

Ihre Augen fixierten hungrig die ansehnliche Beule in seiner Hose. "Du bist dran" hauchte sie als sie ihre Beine einladend öffnete. Der unglaublich hitzige Blick in Paulies Augen intensivierte sich bei der einlandenden Geste als er seinen Gürtel öffnete und kurzen Prozess mit Hose und Shorts machte. Namis Augen weiteten sich erregt als sie_ ihn_ erblickte. Oh dieser Mann war unglaublich gut bestückt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten ihn in sich zu spüren.

Wie ein Raubtier näherte sich der Schiffszimmermann dem Bett. Seine rauen Hände erfassten ihre Waden und glitten genüsslich langsam ihre Beine hinauf, auf ihrem Weg hinterließen sie eine Gänsehaut. Der Mann ließ sich Zeit als er erst ihr eines Knie küsste und anschließend das Andere. Langsam küsste er seinen Weg zu ihr hinauf. Stolz sah er zu wie er die kesse Frau zu einem stöhnenden Haufen reduzierte.

Seine Hände glitten mittlerweile über ihre Rippen als er einen Kuss auf ihrem Schambereich platzierte. Er spielte mit ihrer weichen und vollen Brust während er seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel versenkte. "Pau-...hah...-lie~" stöhnte Nami, sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren. Seine Hände auf dem Bett an jeder Seite ihres Körpers platzierend, zog sich der Mann zu ihr hoch, dabei darauf achtend, dass sie seinen Körper auch ja spüren konnte.

Die junge Frau bäumte sich willig unter ihm auf als er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie konnte _ihn_ an ihrem Bein spüren als er ihren Körper mit seinem bedeckte. Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann so sehr gewollt wie diesen. "Bitte~" stöhnte sie sich ihm entgegen streckend. "Noch nicht" murrte der Mann rau als er sich seitlich neben sie legte. Er grinste als er sie frustriert aufstöhnen hörte, oh daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

_(Lemonpart zensiert)_

Schwer atmend und zu erschöpft um sich richtig zu bewegen stütze er sich auf seinen Ellbogen, die neben Namis Kopf lagen und schaute zu der schwer atmenden und durchgeschwitzen Frau hinunter.

Er beschloss, dass das ein Anblick war, den er öfter sehen wollte. "Du Tier" murmelte sie als sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu ihm hinauf schaute. "Problem damit?" fragte er atemlos grinsend. "Keineswegs" grinste sie als sie ihre Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn für einen Kuss zu sich hinab zog, anschließend zog sie ihm seine Schutzbrille von der Stirn. "Wie unfair, du hattest noch was an" grinste sie atemlos. Paulie schaute auf seine Schutzbrille und lachte.

Er schnürte seine Arme um ihren Körper und rollte sich von ihr, sie mit sich nehmend. Nun lag die Piratin entspannt auf dem Schiffszimmermann und genoss die Nähe zu ihm. Mit lässigen Bewegungen fuhr sie ihm mit einem Finger über die Brust. "Ich werde morgen Haredas fragen, ob wir für den Rest meines Trainings über Water 7 bleiben können" murmelte sie die Stelle, auf der ihr Kopf lag küssend. Der blonde Mann drückte sie an sich und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Haaren. "Mach das, ich bin noch nicht bereit dich einfach so gehen zu lassen. Nicht nach dem hier" murrte er.

"Glaubst du etwa, ich wäre es? Ich will noch mehr aufregende Seiten an dir kennenlernen" konterte die Frau zu ihm hinauf sehend. "Gut" knurrte er als er sie am Hinterkopf erfasste und sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu ihr hinab neigte. Entspannt seufzend lehnte sich die Frau wieder zurück und schlief schließlich ein. Paulie schaute noch eine Weile grinsend an die Decke, bevor auch er seine Augen schloss und schließlich einschlief.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Oy, Paulie. Mach auf, schau dir die Stadt an! Pauliiiiie!" verkündete Loui-Loui als er am anderen Morgen an der Tür des Vize Präsidenten klopfte. "Paulie, das musst du sehen!" pflichtete Tilestone bei.

Der blonde Mann stöhnte abwehrend als er seine beiden besten Freunde an der Tür hörte, er wusste, dass sie nicht gingen, bevor er nicht die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Mach, dass das aufhört" nuschelte Nami als sie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust nahm und ihn an seinem Arm vergrub. "Dafür musst du mich loslassen" murrte Paulie mit einem verschlafenen Grinsen. "Dafür werde ich sie grillen" drohte die Piratin sich von dem Mann rollend. Nun lag sie auf ihrem Bauch und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Kissen.

Seufzend richtete sich Paulie auf und schaute anschließend zu der jungen Frau hinunter. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er ihren nackten Rücken, der teilweise von ihren langen Haaren bedeckt war, betrachtete. Er strich ihr einige Haare von der Schulter und platzierte einen Kuss darauf. Dann stand er auf, er holte sich eine Jogginghose aus seinem Schrank und zog sie sich an.

"Pauliiiieee!" rief Loui-Loui als er weiter klopfte. "Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut" murrte der blonde Mann sich am Kopf kratzend bevor er die Tür öffnete. "Was wollt ihr?" fragte er genervt während die beiden Männer die Wohnung betraten als würde sie ihnen gehören. "Wir haben Frühstück mitgebracht. Hast du dir mal die Stadt angeschaut?" fragte Loui-Loui aufgeregt. "Wir haben die Aqua Laguna komplett heil überstanden" erklärte Tilestone begeistert.

"Und das konnte nicht warten bis ich von alleine aufgestanden bin?" fragte der Mann sich schwerfällig auf seine Couch setzend. Seine beiden Freunde schauten ihn entgeistert an. "Ich war die Nacht auch da draußen" seufzte er schließlich sich ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare fahrend. "Achso,... stimmt" murmelten beide Männer geknickt. "Weißt du, was die Stadt geschützt hat?" fragte Tilestone, jedoch wurde Paulies Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gezogen.

Die beiden Schiffzimmermänner folgten den Blick ihres Vorgesetzten und ihre Augen weiteten sich stark als sie Nami sahen. Die junge Frau trug ein weißes, viel zu langes Hemd, das offensichtlich Paulie gehörte, ihre Haare waren vom Schlaf zerzaust und ihre cremig-farbenen Beine kamen unter dem Hemd zum Vorschein. "Hey, wolltest du nicht noch weiter schlafen?" fragte der blonde Mann als die Frau auf ihn zu kam und sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels setzte.

"Hat nicht funktioniert" murrte die Piratin gähnend. "Warum trägst du meine Shorts?" fragte der Schiffszimmermann als seine Unterwäsche unter dem Hemd zum Vorschein kamen als sie sich setzte. "Weil du sie nicht trägst" antwortete Nami mit einem sexy Grinsen. Paulie biss ein raues Lachen hervor als er sie am Hinterkopf erfasste und zu einem Kuss zu sich hinab zog. Mit einem Grinsen rutschte die Navigatorin auf Paulies Schoß.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte der Mann mit einem Lächeln als er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. "Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie ich geschlafen habe, du Tier" grinste die junge Frau und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. Als sie ein tropfendes Geräusch hörten, schauten sie zu den beiden Männern. Diese starrten sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern an als beiden Blut aus den Nasen tropfte.

"Alles klar bei euch?" fragte die junge Frau mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn. Die beiden Schiffszimmermänner brabbelten unverständliches Zeug vor sich her als sie auf das Pärchen zeigten. "Haben wir sie kaputt gemacht?" fragte Nami als sie zu Paulie hinauf sah. "Sieht ganz danach aus" antwortete dieser amüsiert. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?" fragte die Piratin. "Rausschmeißen und dann gehen wir wieder ins Bett" antwortete der Mann.

"Aber ich bin nicht mehr müde" konterte die junge Frau. "Ich habe auch nichts von schlafen gesagt" grinste der blonde Mann. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?" hauchte die Frau mit einem verführerischen Blick. "Ihr habt sie gehört. Raus hier" forderte Paulie als er mit der Frau in seinen Armen aufstand und zu seinen perplexen Kollegen schaute. "Oder soll ich nachhelfen?" bot Nami mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue an. Die Männer ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten als sie aus der Wohnung flohen.

Breit grinsend schaute sich das Paar an während Paulie seine Piratin ins Schlafzimmer trug. In dem Moment war ihnen alles um sie herum egal. Wie Haredas darauf reagieren würde, dass Nami in der Nähe von Water 7 bleiben wollte und wie die Stadt darauf reagieren würde, dass Paulie nun ein vergebener Mann war. Sie beschlossen, dass sie die gemeinsame Zeit so gut sie konnten zu genießen. Mit dem Gedanken warf der Schiffszimmermann seine Navigatorin aufs Bett und folgte ihr mit einem räuberischen Grinsen.

~*Owari*~


End file.
